The School Secret Agent
by Ahn Ryuuki
Summary: republish/ "Sejak musim semi.. kalian akan bernasib baik " ucap Iruka dengan nada mengejek yang membuat Naruto makin menangis, panik. / "Tidaaaaaaak!" Teriak SasuNaru. / "Khe.. he.. he.. he.. he " ejek Iruka dan Sakura. Sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum mengejek kebodohan Sasuke dan Naruto yang bisa terjebak dengan mudah. / ganti Summary
1. Chapter 1

**##PAIN##**

**The School Secret Agent : FatayahN**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own for the character, but the story belongs to Nanpei Yamada.**

**Rated : T**

**Main Pairing : SasuNaru, SaiSaku (?), KakaIru, and many more.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, No!Itachi, Romance, Shounen-ai, Drama, Fight, TYPO and many more.**

**##GAIN##**

Ini fict pertamaku. Sebenarnya ceritanya ku ambil dari cerita komik lama yang berjudul sama. Aku buat fict ini cuma untuk mengenang (?) ceritanya dalam versi yang agak berbeda. Selamat membaca~

**Summary** **:** Naruto, cowok kikuk dan cengeng yang baru saja masuk SMU. Dia tinggal di rumah keluarga sepupu jauhnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Di Smu barunya, Naruto ingin masuk klub Surat Kabar. Namun sebelumnya ia harus mengikuti pelatihan dan mengungkapkan jati diri agen-agen rahasia di sekolahnya, "Sannin Kichisa". Berhasilkah dia?

**Chap 1**

**Naru POV**

'Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Cowok 'luar biasa' aja dengan ketampanan luar biasa! Oke itu hanya menurut pendapatku. Rambutku berwarna pirang asli dan iris mataku berwarna safir cerah (turunan dari tou-san). For your information aja, meski tinggi badanku 155 cm, aku yakin pasti masih bisa bertambah tinggi. Makanan favoritku adalah ramen, terutama ramen buatan Teuchi-jii san.

Hal yang kusuka tapi juga sedikit membuatku kesal adalah wajahku ini. Aku suka wajahku yang persis seperti wajah kaa-san tapi bedanya terdapat tiga goresan tipis di tiap pipiku. Karena wajahku yang kata banyak orang 'manis banget', membuatku sedikit kesal karena sering dikira sebagai anak perempuan.

Sekian perkenalan tentang diriku

Saat ini aku sedang menjalankan penelitian sebagai anggota klub Surat Kabar, untuk mengungkapkan jati diri dari para agen rahasia di SMU Konoha. Mereka disebut sebagai..

**Sannin Kichisa.**'

**End Naru POV**

**Author POV**

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

_"Ikan putih muncul saat malam bulan purnama terselimuti Halimun. Awan hitam pun muncul di langit musim semi yang berkabut."_

_"Angin sejuk begitu memabukkan."_

_"Seekor gagak terbang dalam kesendirian. Hatinya dipenuhi rasa hampa."_

Tiga orang berpakaian mencolok ala para pemain teater Kabuki terlihat sedang berlari menjauhi area sekolah sambil membisikkan kalimat-kalimat yang hanya bisa didengar oleh ketiganya.

Sedangkan disebuah ruangan di dalam sekolah, yakni di ruang guru, terdapat kepanikan dari beberapa orang guru yang menyadari aksi ketiga orang tersebut.

"Itu tulisan berwarna merah! Sannin Kichisa muncul!" teriak seorang guru ketika memasuki ruang guru.

Didalam ruang guru terlihat seorang guru pria yang terikat di sebuah kursi. Didekatnya terdapat sebuah panah yang menancap di kursi dengan selembar kertas berwarna merah yang terikat dipangkalnya. Beberapa orang guru yang melihatnya langsung berusaha untuk melepaskan ikatan pada guru tersebut.

_"Mari kita usir para iblis!"_

"Tangkap mereka!" teriak para guru yang mengejar para Sannin Kichisa. Ditangan seorang guru terdapat selembar kertas yang ditinggalkan oleh 'mereka'. Kertas bertuliskan sebuah kalimat dengan tinta warna merah yang isinya..

**'Hukum guru pelaku sekuhara!'**

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Klub Surat Kabar**

Disebuah ruang klub terlihat seorang pemuda manis yang berdiri sambil menjulurkan kedua tangannya di hadapan sebuah printer.

Srek-srek-srek-

Sesegera mungkin ia merentangkan lembaran-lembaran foto yang baru di-print tersebut.

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam sambil mengerutkan dahi ketika mengamati foto-foto tersebut.

"Ternyata.. wajah di foto-foto ini yidak jelas." Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop saat melihat obyek foto-foto tersebut yang terkesan angkuh dan cuma sekedar nampang di depan kamera.

**End Author POV**

**Naru POV**

**_Catatan_**_**Naru :**_

'Disekolahku, Smu Konoha.. Terdapat "orang-orang misterius". Namanya Sannin Kichisa.'

'Mereka meminjam nama penjahat dalam Kabuki. Kehadiran mereka bertiga benar-benar membuat gaduh disekolah.'

'Namun mereka bertindak berdasar atas permintaan para murid dan menghukum guru yang bersalah di sekolah..'

'Sehingga mereka semakin populer dikalangan murid.'

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Wawancara**

"Nani? Kau ingin mencari berita?!"

"Uhm!" Aku hanya mengangguk dengan gugup dihadapan beberapa murid yang sedang ku wawancarai di koridor sekolah.

"Sannin Kichisa, ka? Mereka keren!"

"Terakhir mereka menghukum Watanabe si guru Matematika!"

"Enaknya siapa lagi, ya?"

"Setelah ini aku ingin Takaoka si guru Sastra Klasik yang dihukum!"

Aku masih tetap berdiam diri sambil mencatat seluruh pendapat yang dikemukakan oleh para murid tersebut.

Meski para murid merasakan keuntungan dari kegiatan Sannin Kichisa,

namun tentu..

Hal itu mendapat tanggapan negatif dari para guru.

"Siapa yang memintaku dihukum!? Hah?! Jangan membicarakan Sannin Kichisa dengan riang!" teriak Takaoka-sensei yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakang kami semua.

Para murid yang sedang diwawancara langsung berlarian menghindari jeratan tangan dari Takaoka-sensei. Begitupun diriku yang langsung mengambil langkah seribu dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"Sumimasen!" aku masih sempat berteriak meminta maaf pada Takaoka-sensei.

"Hoi! KALIAN!" teriak Takaoka-sensei yang tidak mampu mengejar lari para murid, maklum, dirinya sudah terlalu tua untuk ikut berlari seperi kami.

'Ugh! Aku paling tidak bisa menghadapi orang lain apalagi guru.' Batinku yang terus berlari menuju belakang sekolah. 'Apa keputusanku ini tepat, ya?!'

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Flashback! 6 bulan yang lalu**

"Paman Fugaku, bibi Mikoto, aku ikut klub Surat Kabar" ucapku pada paman dan bibi ku saat selesai makan malam.

Bibi langsung tersenyum sambil beranjak untuk memelukku. Sedangkan paman Fugaku hanya sedikit tersenyum simpul dari balik koran yang tengah dibacanya.

"Naru-chan kan pemuda Kansai, tapi pemalu. Bibi sangat setuju bila Naru-chan mau membuka diri dan bergaul dengan mengikuti kegiatan klub. Apa Sasu-chan juga ikut klub?"

"Aku tidak tahu, bi. Nanti akan kutanyakan padanya."

Karena itulah.. aku curhat pada sepupuku, Sasuke.

Sebenarnya kami cukup dekat, tapi kami lebih sering bertengkar karena hal-hal sepele.

"Hn? Klub Surat Kabar?"

"Yup! Apa kau juga mau ikut masuk di klub yang sama denganku, Suke?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Hn."

"Dasar sombong sekali, sih. Jangan langsung bilang tidak tertarik sebelum kau melihatnya, Suke!" ucapku sambil menggembungkan pipi karena menahan kesal..

"Kenapa kau.." sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku segera beranjak menjauh.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, aku masih berbalik dan melontarkan kalimat selanjutnya, "terserahmu, tapi aku tetap ikut klub itu."

"Hn."

**End of Flashback!**

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

Dan~ disinilah aku, didepan perapian yang sudah tak terpakai, sambil memegang sebuah kamera digital yang merupakan peralatan milik klub. Aku memang suka memotret makanya aku bersedia masuk ke klub Surat Kabar.

Tapi..

Aku kesepian!

"Kaa-san, Tou-san! Hiks~ kalian meninggalkanku dan pergi ke dunia yang jauh.. Kaa-san, Tou-san.. Naru sedih.." aku tertunduk sambil terisak manakala teringat akan kedua orang tuaku. Aku sungguh sedih dan kesepian!

"..."

BLETAK!

"Jangan bunuh paman dan bibiku! Mereka kan cuma kerja di Australia selama lima tahun." ucap seseorang yang berdiri sambil tangan kanannya terkepal erat sehabis menjitak kepalaku.

"Ittai!"

"Berisik, dobe."

**End Naru POV**

**Author POV**

"Apa-apaan kau, teme! Jangan mengganggu orang yang sedang cari berita! Kau cari mati, ya?!" teriak Naruto sambil melemparkan bongkahan-bongkahan kerikil yang diambilnya sesegera mungkin setelah ia tahu bahwa Sasuke-lah yang baru saja menjitak kepalanya.

"Makanya jangan berkata yang bodoh, dobe!"

"Aaargh!"

Dan beberapa saat setelah pertengkaran konyol tersebut,

"Hn. Jadi kau cari berita tentang Sannin Kichisa? Kenapa kau malah memotret perapian, dobe?" ucap Sasuke yang sedang terduduk dihadapan Naruto.

'sepupuku, Suke-teme.. alias Uchiha Sasuke. Cowok stoik yang kadang Ooc ini sungguh menyebalkan. Seenaknya saja memukul kepalaku yang berharga ini.' Batin Naruto.

Naruto segera berdiri sambil menghentakkan kaki karena kesal.

"Ya! Aku memang sedang cari berita tentang mereka! Saat ada permintaan pada Sannin Kichisa, para klien akan melempar surat permohonan ke perapian ini, tahu!" ucap Naruto panjang lebar dengan kedua tangan yang direntangkan.

"Hnn.." Sasuke hanya menatap datar ke arah Naruto.

"Kau tidak tahu?!" tanya Naruto dengan mata yang membulat.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah yang innocent.

"Kau ini! Sudah berapa tahun kau sekolah di sini, sih?!" teriak Naruto.

"Sama sepertimu, baka! Baru enam bulan. Kita ini masih kelas 1, apa kau lupa?!"

Naruto hanya bisa menundukkan kepala saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang ala kadarnya.

Tanpa disadari, di sudut tembok sekolah yang tidak jauh dari keduanya, terdapat sesosok pemuda yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua.

"Ah! Tapi kau lumayan hebat! Tanpa aku, kau sudah bisa menyelidiki info tentang Sannin Kichisa sendirian." Hibur Sasuke kala ia melihat Naruto yang tertunduk hingga poni menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Wajah Naruto terlihat suram.

"A-aku terpaksa melakukannya sendirian. Aku tidak punya teman di klub sih, apa boleh buat." Lirih Naruto.

Sasuke amat paham akan sifat sepupunya ini bila sedang badmood. Pasti sebentar lagi ia akan menangis dan merengek.

"Suke~ kupikir kau bakal masuk klub Surat Kabar, tapi di awal pembentukan OSIS kau malah ikut mendaftar dan kini jadi bendahara OSIS. Ukh.. hebat~" ucap Naruto dengan wajah memerah karena menahan tangis.

BLUSH!

"Apa?! Ukh, jangan menangis! Kau harus semangat! Lagipula kalau pencarian beritanya enggak lancar kan bisa cari berita lain!" ucap Sasuke sambil gelagapan.

"Hiks~ MANA BISA BEGITU!" teriak Naruto. "Kata ketua klub ku, aku batal jadi anggota kalau enggak bisa mengungkap jati diri Sannin Kichisa! Uwaaaaa! Tidaaaaak! Aku enggak mau itu terjadiii!" teriakan Naruto makin menjadi. Bahkan ia menjatuhkan dirinya kelantai sambil berguling-guling di depan perapian yang tidak terpakai tersebut. Tangan dan kakinya bergerak liar ke berbagai arah. Bahkan kakinya sempat menendang kaki Sasuke yang baru saja berdiri hingga terjatuh kembali.

"Kau ini manja sekali!"

"Aku memang manja! KAU MAU APA?!"

"Ukh! Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja pada ketuamu itu kalau cari berita sendirian membuatmu kesepian?! Kau malah tidak mau keluar dari klub itu! Dasar dobe!" balas Sasuke. Dia langsung jadi Ooc saat menghadapi Naruto yang sedang merajuk seperti ini.

"Hiks~ enggak mau! Soalnya ketua baik dan aku suka. Sejak kemari, dia yang pertama kali bersikap ramah padaku dan tidak menganggapku aneh, cuma dia yang tidak menertawakan logat Kansai-ku. Padahal aku ini kikuk dan cengeng."

'Kalau ketuanya baik, masa' dia menolak Naru?' batin Sasuke yang duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto, diatas tanah. "Ketua klub kalian, cowok?" tanya Sasuke dengan alis mengkerut.

"? -Bukan, dia cewek. Hiks~"

"Hn. Pencarian berita baru jalan setengah tahun ini, jangan menyerah!" walau kata-katanya untuk memberi semangat, tapi melihat wajah datar Sasuke membuat Naruto jadi makin pesimis.

"Huh! Orang luar, jangan bicara mudah seenaknya. Aku belum dapat apa-apa setengah tahun ini. Dasar, bendahara OSIS sombong yang Cuma bisa ngomong!" Bisik Naruto sambil melempar pandangan ke arah lain.

"Ck! Maaf kalau aku masuk OSIS! Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Aku akan membantumu! Berjuanglah." Balas Sasuke sambil menepuk punggung Naruto yang duduk membelakangi dirinya.

"Ittai yo, teme!" teriak Naruto saat menerima tepukan dari Sasuke di punggungnya.

"Gomen. Ayo pergi." Ajak Sasuke. Ia pun berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu agar Naruto lekas berdiri.

Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke sejenak sebelum menyambut uluran tangannya.

Pemuda yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan diantara Naruto dan Sasuke hanya terdiam. Mata sekelam malam-nya terus mengamati Naruto dan Sasuke.

"..."

"Ne Sasuke, aku mau cari berita lagi."

"Hn."

"Hiks~ aku enggak pandai cari berita."

"Berusahalah."

"..."

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan menjauhi perapian lama tersebut.

"..."

'Hn. Salah satunya Uchiha Sasuke, bendahara OSIS. Dan yang satu lagi dari klub Surat Kabar..?' batin pemuda tersebut. 'Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan, **Ojou**?'

Pemuda tersebut mulai melangkah menjauhi perapian lama tersebut. Rambut hitamnya sedikit bergerak karena ditiup angin yang berhembus.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Klub Surat Kabar**

"Sakura-nee! Tadaima!" teriak Naruto saat memasuki ruang klub.

"Ah! Okaeri, Naru-kun. Kau pasti lelah. Aku punya kue." Ucap seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo panjang yang terurai indah. Senyuman senantiasa menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Naruto hanya cengengesan sambil merona saat mendengar ucapan dari ketua klubnya tersebut. Terutama saat membayangkan betapa enaknya kue mochi buatan tangan gadis tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto segera mengambil kursi untuk tempatnya duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura. Gadis tersebut menyodorkan semangkuk kue mochi isi kacang merah buatannya beserta segelas ocha hangat kehadapan Naruto.

"Etto.. Aku membagi waktu penyelidikan di sekolah jadi dua, dan memotret perapian di antara waktu tersebut." Lapor Naruto dengan bibir yang menampilkan senyum lebar.

"Tampaknya lancar, ya?"

"Uhm! Tapi, saat penyelidikan kedua, lebih lancar lagi." Naruto menjawab sambil terus menganggukkan kepalanya.

"!"

Tangan Sakura segera menyambar kertas yang menempel di punggung Naruto. Ia pun membaca tulisan yang tertera di kertas tersebut dan kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"... –mungkin karena selebaran ini." Ucap Sakura sambil menunjukkan kertas tersebut.

Naruto pun ikut membaca tulisan yang terdapat di kertas tersebut.

**'Dia anak baru. Lagi cari berita untuk klub surat kabar. Mohon kerjasamanya!'**

Naruto pun membatu dengan mulut ternganga. Perlahan ia menundukkan kepala sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

BRAK!

Pintu ruang klub dibanting secara kasar oleh Naruto dan ia pun berlari keluar.

"SASUKE! Dimana KAU!" teriak Naruto.

Sedangkan didalam ruang klub, Sakura terus tersenyum kala mendapati tingkah Naruto yang baginya itu sangat unik dan menggemaskan.

"Jadi bocah itu?" ucap Sakura pada seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik gorden jendela di ruang klub.

"Ya. Tak salah lagi. Aku melihatnya saat hendak **mengambil surat permintaan** di perapian belakang sekolah."

"Kenapa kau meminta anggota klub-mu sendiri untuk menyelidiki kita, **Ojou**?"

"Memangnya enggak boleh?"

"Tentu saja. Memalukan sekali jika jati diri **Sannin Kichisa** terbongkar oleh siswa kelas satu seperti dirinya."

"Ohohoho~ memangnya kau itu enggak memalukan, karena tidak sadar telah diselidiki selama setengah tahun?" Sakura menatap Sai dengan seringai yang mengejek pemuda tersebut.

"Cih! Apa **Oshou** sudah tahu soal ini?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun padanya. Ini keputusan pribadiku."

"Untuk apa?!"

"Untuk mengujimu! Wahai, **Obou**.. begitu kelas dua kau memilih jadi ketua OSIS agar mudah memantau gerakan Sannin Kichisa. Tapi tidakkah kau terlalu lengah? Wahai ketua OSIS yang tampan. Kau pasti terlena karena dijuluki ketua OSIS yang jenius." Ejek Sakura.

"Ya~ itu lebih baik dibandingkan kau yang terkulai diruang tanpa sinar mentari ini.."

"Itu bukan urusanmu, baka!"

Keduanya saling memalingkan wajah dan mulai melangkah berjauhan.

"Karena itu aku mengujimu agar aku bisa tahu seberapa jauh wartawan baru kelas satu itu bisa menyelidikimu. Kalau kondisi memburuk, aku tinggal menyuruhnya berhenti." Sakura terus melangkah perlahan menuju meja yang terletak didekat jendela kecil, di sudut ruang klub.

"Tapi kurasa, jati diriku takkan terbongkar."

"Heh.. padahal kau enggak menyadarinya selama setengah tahun ini."

"Urusai! Hh~ siapa nama anak kelas satu itu?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Sepupu jauh Uchiha Sasuke. Dia pemuda yang menarik, makanya aku memperlakukannya dengan baik. Yah~ ini bukan urusan 'orang bodoh' sepertimu. Ohohoho~"

"Grrh.. akan kupastikan apakah Oshou juga 'orang bodoh' juga".

Zrrk.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**_Catatan Naru :_**

Sannin Kichisa adalah tiga agen rahasia di SMU Konoha. Mereka terdiri dari : **Oshou** Kichisa yang paling senior dengan kostum yang menutupi seluruh anggota tubuhnya dari atas hingga bawah. **Obou** Kichisa yang berkostum dengan gaya yang mirip preman. Dan **Ojou** Kichisa sebagai satu-satunya anggota wanita.

Diperkirakan mereka sebenarnya siswa-siswi di sekolahku. Namun mereka pertama kali muncul pada lima tahun yang lalu.

Ya~ Sannin Kichisa selalu berganti anggota.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

Tbc.

Haaaaai para readers.. Ahn ini hanyalah Author baru yang nekat nyoba bikin Fict gaje. Entah apapun pendapat reader, Ahn bakalan tetap menamatkan fict ini demi kepuasan pribadi Ahn.

Jika berkenan, silahkan beri pendapat, kritik, saran, pertanyaan atau apapun pada saya. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.. bye~ (*v*)/


	2. Chapter 2

Balasan Review :

**uzumakinamikazehaki** : Ini udah dilanjut.. makasih atas review-nya.

**Yuka Namikaze** : hehe.. Semua juga tau tentang chara yang Ahn jadikan sebagai pemeran Oshou disini. Identitas aslinya bakalan kebongkar di chap 9 atau 10.

**A/****N** : Gomen ne.. di chap kemarin ada typo yang fatal banget. Karena di komik aslinya si ketua klub emang berambut indigo panjang (kayak Hinata) tapi sifatnya kayak Sakura jadi Ahn salah tulis dengan bikin Sakura berambut indigo..

Tadinya Ahn mau pake chara Hinata, tapi feel-nya gak dapet kalau dipasangin sama Sai. Makanya namanya langsung ganti jadi Sakura, tapi cirinya lupa diganti.

Sekali lagi, hontou ni gomen nasai.. di chap ini bakalan Ahn perhatikan dengan lebih jeli lagi dan bakalan Ahn kurangin typo-nya..

Selamat membaca!

**##PAIN##**

**The School Secret Agent : FatayahN**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own for the character, but the story belongs to Nanpei Yamada.**

**Rated : T**

**Main Pairing : SasuNaru, SaiSaku (?)**** KakaIru**** and many more.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, No!Itachi, Romance, Shounen-ai, Drama, Fight, TYPO and many more.**

**##GAIN##**

**Chap 2**

**Author POV**

**Ruang Kesehatan**

Sreek! Pintu ruang kesehatan dibuka secara kasar oleh seorang pemuda blonde yang sedang memasang wajah seram karena geram.

"Dokter Iruka!"

"Ara~ Naruto-kun? Kau ingin cari berita lagi?" Iruka, pria yang bekerja sebagai seorang dokter di ruang kesehatan SMU Konoha ini hanya tersenyum saat mendengar teriakan Naruto.

Iruka yang tadinya sedang menulis laporan, langsung berhenti dan kemudian berjalan menuju tempat Naruto yang sedang berdiri.

"Hari ini apa tem- eh, Sasuke ada kemari tidak, dokter Iruka?!"

"Uchiha-kun? Hari ini aku tidak melihat dia. Ada apa memangnya?" Iruka masih tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Naruto yang terlihat kesal.

"**Cih!** Kalau begitu biar saya cari ditempat lain. Kalau ketemu, akan **kubunuh** dia!" ucap Naruto dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"Te-tenanglah Naruto-kun." Iruka terlihat panik saat menghadang Naruto agar tidak pergi untuk mencari Sasuke. "Ayo minum teh dulu. Ada ramen juga, lho!" bujuk Iruka.

"Nyehe~" Naruto langsung berbalik begitu mendengar kata ramen.

…

"Hm, ada kertas yang ditempelkan oleh Uchiha-kun dipunggungmu?"

"Benar!"

"Ne, itu pasti bantuan ala Uchiha-kun" ucap Iruka dengan nada riang.

"Saya gak butuh bantuan macam itu. Seharusnya dia membantu dengan cara yang lebih baik! Saya ingin dia bersikap seperti dokter Iruka."

"Um, kalau begitu kau bisa terus mengandalkanku, kan? " Iruka bertanya dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat polos. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

Naruto yang melihat senyuman Iruka pun langsung blushing dan tersipu.

**End Author POV**

**Naruto POV**

_**Catatan Naru :**_

'Dokter Iruka adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang membantuku mengumpulkan informasi. Sannin Kichisa pasti pernah ke ruang kesehatan bila terluka. Ditambah lagi, beliau tampak mengenal dengan detail seluruh murid di sekolah ini.

Karena itu, sejak setengah tahun yang lalu aku menjadikan ruang kesehatan sebagai salah satu tempat untuk mencari berita. Karena ruang kesehatan dipenuhi oleh aura penyembuh dari dokter Iruka.

Namun belakangan ini, aura yang menyembuhkan itu mulai terganggu.'

…

"Sebisa mungkin, kau jangan membicarakan tentang Sannin Kichisa di hadapan para guru, Naruto-kun." Nasehat Iruka.

"Begitukah dokter Iruka?" tanya Naruto yang sedari tadi menyeruput teh miliknya.

"Hu-um. Ne, apa kau ingin kue 'mame daifuku', Naruto-kun?"

"Ah,terimakasih dokter."

**End Naruto POV**

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

'Dasar Sakura! Awas saja, nanti akan kubalas perbuatannya… hm?' Sai berjalan sambil mengumpat dalam hati di koridor sekolah yang melewati Ruang Kesehatan. Dia pun berhenti saat melihat seorang pria yang berdiam diri di depan Ruang Kesehatan.

Pria tersebut hanya berdiam diri dengan tangan kanan terjulur menyentuh kenop pintu. Ia terlihat **seperti** sedang menguping.

"Kakashi-san, masuklah jika anda ada keperluan di ruang kesehatan. Kegiatan anda yang berdiam diri didepan Ruang Kesehatan ini terlihat sangat mencurigakan bagi orang lain." Ucap Sai dengan nada pelan namun cukup untuk didengar oleh Kakashi.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

"Dokter, belakangan ini penyelidikan saya mengalami kebuntuan. Padahal saya sudah berusaha keras setiap hari." Keluh Naruto sambil menggigiti pinggiran kuenya.

"Hm, kau sedang tertekan, ya?"

"Ya.."

Tiba-tiba Iruka berdiri dan kemudian melangkah menuju pintu masuk. Naruto yang kebingungan, memandang ke arah yang dituju Iruka, yakni kearah pintu.

Iruka pun segera membuka pintu tersebut dengan tiba-tiba pula.

"Siapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

DEGH!

Dua orang yang tadinya hanya berdiam diri didepan pintu di luar Ruang Kesehatan pun terlonjak kaget kala mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan kala mereka mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Iruka.

"Dok- dokter Iruka?!" ucap mereka berdua dengan suara tergagap akibat terkejut.

"Ara, rupanya pak pegawai dan ketua OSIS. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di depan pintu? Kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya Iruka denyan senyuman lembut.

Naruto langsung melotot saat melihat ke arah pintu, tepatnya saat melihat Kakashi, si pegawai kebun.

**Naruto POV**

'Cih! Datang juga si pegawai berwajah mesum itu. Entah kenapa setiap hari dia selalu memakai masker yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Bahkan dia menggunakan slayer yang menutupi sebagian rambutnya.

Dia itu pengganggu yang selalu muncul di ruang kesehatan ini, tepat disaat aku sedang menyembuhkan rasa penatku saat mencari berita..

benar-benar.. menyebalkan sekali dia itu!'

"Sebenarnya tangan saya tertusuk duri saat merawat tanaman. Saya ingin mengobatinya disini, tapi saya malu. Ahaha.." ucap Kakashi-san saat menunjukkan jari telunjuk tangan kirinya yang terluka dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Sedangkan tangan kanannya sedang menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Ah! Ini harus segera diobati sebelum terjadi infeksi, Kakashi-san. Ayo lekas kemari." Dokter Iruka langsung berjalan cepat ke arah lemari obat kemudian ia mengambil peralatan untuk mengobati luka Kakashi-san.

'Padahal luka kecil seperti itu bisa sembuh hanya dengan diberi ludah saja..

Huh, palingan dia hanya ingin bertemu dokter Iruka. Meski hubungan antara sesama lelaki itu sudah di legalkan di Konoha, bukan berarti dia boleh melakukan pendekatan pada dokter Iruka seenaknya saja tanpa peduli orang lain!

Dia pasti menyukai dokter Iruka yang memiliki senyum bagai malaikat!'

Perlahan si pegawai itu masuk dan seenaknya saja duduk disebelahku.

'Huh! Aku tak berminat pada kisah cinta orang lain. Lebih baik ku abaikan saja dia!'

"Ara, Naruto kau datang lagi menemui dokter Iruka? Kau sering makan siang bersama dokter Iruka, ya? Kalian sering ngobrol enggak penting, ya?"

BRAK!

Segera kugebrak meja yang ada di hadapanku ini dengan gelas teh yang sedang kugenggam hingga teh yang masih banyak itu muncrat ke mana-mana.

"Ngobrol enggak penting?! Grrh! Kami bukan ngobrol enggak penting! Aku.. aku ke ruang Kesehatan tiap hari untuk mencari berita! Agar dapat membongkar jati diri Sannin Kichisa! Huh!"

"Na- Naruto-kun.. jangan marah-marah seperti itu. I- itu tidak baik. Duduklah dulu." Ucap dokter Iruka.

"Huh!"

"Gomen, aku tidak bermaksud menghinamu, Naruto. Aku cuma bingung karena setiap hari kau selalu disini. Dan setiap hari pula kau berkata akan membongkar jati diri Sannin Kichisa." Ucap Kakashi-san padaku.

**End Naruto POV**

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

"Ngobrol enggak penting?! Grrh! Kami bukan ngobrol enggak penting! Aku.. aku ke ruang Kesehatan tiap hari untuk mencari berita! Agar dapat membongkar jati diri Sannin Kichisa! Huh!"

"Na- Naruto-kun.. jangan marah-marah seperti itu. I- itu tidak baik. Duduklah dulu." Ucap dokter Iruka.

"Huh!"

"Gomen, aku tidak bermaksud menghinamu, Naruto. Aku Cuma bingung karena setiap hari kau selalu disini. Dan setiap hari pula kau berkata akan membongkar jati diri Sannin Kichisa." Ucap Kakashi pada Naruto.

Sai sedikit tersentak manakala mendengar pembicaraan diantara ketiga orang tersebut.

"Ah! Shimura-kun, ada perlu apa kemari?" ucap Iruka saat ia melihat ke arah Sai yang masih terdiam di depan pintu yang masih terbuka.

"Tidak.. Saya hanya kebetulan lewat." Sai sedikit melirik ke arah Naruto dan Kakashi.

Tak lama ia pun pergi menjauh dari Ruang Kesehatan.

'Hmm.. kalau tak salah, yang tadi itu adalah Sai Shimura-senpai. Anak kelas 2 yang jadi ketua OSIS. Dia atasannya Suke.' Batin Naruto yang kembali menyeruput teh nya yang masih tersisa di gelas.

"Sannin Kichisa, ya? Sebenarnya mereka anak kelas berapa, ya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Are? Apa anda penasaran, Kakashi-san?" tanya Iruka dengan wajah polos.

"Begitulah.. Karena saya sudah beberapa tahun jadi pegawai disini. Saya sedikit malu karena mereka selalu berhasil lolos dari kejaran patroli keamanan sekolah."

Iruka dan Kakashi mengobrol berdua. Iruka sibuk mengobati tangan kiri Kakashi sambil tersenyum, sedangkan Kakashi sibuk memperhatikan senyuman di wajah Iruka.

"Gairah anda masih kurang, Kakashi-san!" ucap Naruto yang mulai bosan memperhatikan kegugupan Kakashi.

"Hahaha! Itu karena kau masih ada disini, Naruto." Kakashi kembali tersenyum grogi saat mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Hiiii.!" Naruto langsung berlari kencang keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Anda mengusirnya, Kakashi-san." Bisik Iruka sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ehehe.." Kakashi hanya tertawa sambil tersipu kala menyadari tangannya yang berada di dalam genggaman tangan Iruka.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Klub Surat Kabar**

"Jadi?" tanya Sakura pada Sai yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya. Wajahnya menyeringai senang saat melihat wajah kesal Sai.

"… -Oshou sudah tau sejak awal tentang penyelidikan yang dilakukan bocah itu."

"Begitu. Hm, nanti malam kita berkumpul malam ini, Ketua OSIS **bodoh**."

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Malam Hari**

**Apartemen Keluarga Uchiha**

"SASUKE!" terdengar teriakan menggelegar dari sebuah apartemen di lantai lima.

"Kau sudah mengerjaiku dan kemudian berhasil kabur dariku hari ini!"

Naruto berteriak sambil berlari mengejar Sasuke yang kabur darinya. Mereka terus berlari sambil berusaha menghindari menyentuh guci yang ada di ruangan apartemen tersebut.

"Aku tidak kabur! Aku ada urusan dari OSIS!" bantah Sasuke.

"Jangan banyak alasan!" teriak Naruto.

"Aku tidak beralasan! Lagipula kertas tempelan itu kan membantumu.." balas Sasuke dengan wajah panik saat melihat wajah kesal Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh!" teriak Naruto.

"Hahaha.. sudahlah Naru-chan, Suke-kun. Ayo, sekarang waktunya istirahat." Ucap Mikoto saat membereskan peralatan makan malam.

Ditangan Naruto terdapat sebuah bantal besar yang digunakannya untuk memukuli Sasuke saat jarak diantara mereka menipis.

"Hari ini aku benar-benar malu! Kepercayaan ketua padaku pasti menurun! Kembalikan kepercayaannya padaku! Kembalikan!"

BAGH! BUGH! BAGH! BUGH!

Naruto masih terus berteriak sambil memukuli Sasuke dengan bantal yang ada di tangannya.

"Aargh! Sakit, dobe! Bantal itu menyakitiku!"

Naruto lalu berhenti setelah dirinya puas memukuli Sasuke. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan dan wajahnya memerah karena amarah. Namun sekarang hatinya puas saat melihat wajah menderita dari Sasuke.

"Hosh- hosh- hosh- ..! Bantalnya ku isi dengan buku telepon." Ucap Naruto sambil menjatuhkan buku telepon setebal lima sentimeter dari dalam sarung bantalnya.

"Bodoh! Aku bisa mati, dobe!"

"Biar saja! Biar aku puas!"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kau sudah membunuh citra ku di mata orang-orang, jadi biar kubunuh kau!"

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf?!"

"Aku minta kembalikan kepercayaan ketua padaku!"

BLA-BLA-BLA

Mereka terus berdebat tanpa memperdulikan Fugaku dan Mikoto yang asik memperhatikan mereka. Naruto yang mengejar dan memukul Sasuke, tapi tanpa bantal berisi buku telepon. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya berlari menghindar tanpa berusaha untuk membalas pukulan-pukulan Naruto.

"Kalau melihat ini, sulit bagiku untuk percaya kalau Naruto sangat pendiam dan pemalu saat di sekolah." Ucap Fugaku pada Mikoto.

"Hahaha! Naru-chan sangat mirip dengan Kushi-chan ya, anata?" ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Hn."

'Terlalu mirip, bahkan kesadisannya juga.' Batin Fugaku.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

Naruto sedang duduk di kursi-meja belajar dikamarnya sambil menenangkan diri. Dia sedang ingin membuat catatan tentang penyelidikan hari ini.

Hati Naruto sedang puas saat ini karena berhasil membalas perbuatan usil Sasuke yang menempelkan kertas di punggunggunya tadi pagi.

"Mula-mula.."

Drrrt.. drrrt.. drrrt..

Saat hendak menulis, tiba-tiba handphone nya yang tergeletak di dekat tangannya bergetar karena ada pesan masuk. Segera ia buka pesan yang ternyata dari Sasuke tersebut.

…

**Sender : Suke'teme**

**Subject : Gomen**

**Isi : Maafkan aku hari ini. Jangan marah lagi padaku, ya? m(₋ ****')m**

…

Naruto langsung menghapus pesan tersebut dan mengabaikan Sasuke yang sedang gelisah karena menunggu-nunggu balasan pesan dari Naruto di kamarnya. Kamar Sasuke berada tepat di sebelah kamar Naruto.

_**Catatan Naru**_ _**:**_

'Sannin Kichisa sudah pernah berganti anggota. Yang sekarang aktif adalah generasi ke dua. Tapi yang diganti hanya **Ojou** Kichisa dan **Obou** Kichisa. **Oshou** Kichisa tetap sama seperti generasi pertama. Jadi, Oshou sudah ada disekolah ini sejak enam tahun yang lalu₋Kesaksian dokter Iruka.

Berarti sebagai yang paling senior di antara Sannin Kichisa, jati diri Oshou Kichisa adalah…

Orang yang ada di sekolah, dengan kata lain staf pengajar dan pekerja di sekolah.

Kalau enggak, berarti dia murid yang tinggal kelas lebih dari dua tahun?!

Jika salah satu anggota mereka adalah staf pengajar, berarti mereka dapat dengan mudah mendapaatkan kunci atau berbagai hal di sekolah. Makanya mereka bisa muncul dan menghilang dengan mudah. Jadi ini penyebab mudahnya mereka untuk meloloskan diri dari kejaran para petugas keamanan.'

'Selama setengah tahun ini aku sudah melakukan penyelidikan diantara para murid. Sasaran selanjutnya adalah PARA GURU!'

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Lingkungan Sekolah**

**Klub Surat Kabar**

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut sekelam malam, memasuki ruang klub surat kabar melalui sebuah jendela yang terbuka. Tangannya menggenggam sehelai benang baja yang digunakannya sebagai pegangan untuk melompat dari atap sekolah.

TAP

"Lama sekali kau, Obou!" ucap seorang pria dengan nada suara yang dingin.

"Gomen..apa yang mau dibicarakan hari ini?" tanya Sai dengan wajah masam. Perlaan ia melangkah mendekati dua orang yang sedang duduk di atas meja.

"Hm, tentang itu.." Oshou pun ikut berjalan mendekat hingga mencapai sang Obou. "Ini hukuman untuk orang BODOH!" ucapnya sambil menarik dan mengunci gerakan pemuda tersebut diantara lengannya sendiri dan sebatang besi panjang.

"I- ittai! Bukannya kita mau bicara!" teriak Sai pada pria bermasker dan berslayer yang masih mengunci kedua lengannya.

"Ohohoho~"

Ojou hanya tertawa puas saat menyaksikan ekspresi menderita dari Sai. Tak lama kemudia sang Oshou melepaskan kedua lengan sang Obou dan menghempaskan tubuhnya.

"Siapa bilang kita mau bicara?" tanyanya dengan nada santai.

"Ugh.. aku ditipu!" keluh Sai sambil meringis karena merasakan perih.

"Sudahlah. Tentang pekerjaan selanjutnya, sepertinya kita harus menundanya."

"Kenapa? Masa kita berhenti hanya karena diselidiki oleh bocah kelas satu itu? Oshou payah! Pengecut!"

DASH! Batang besi itu terlempar dengan ujung yang mengenai perut Sai.

"Kau yang payah!" balas Oshou.

"Hihihihi.. Obou bodoh~" ucap Sakura.

"Aku mencemaskanmu, Obou~ kenapa? Karena kau terlalu bodoh hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran bocah itu selama setengah tahun ini!" desis Oshou. Matanya berkilat tajam dari balik slayer tipis yang menutupi seluruh rambutnya. Tangannya mencengkeram erat kerah pakaian yang digunakan Sai.

"Sementara ini, kau awasi Uchiha Sasuke, anak kelas satu yang jadi anggota bendahara OSIS, dia sepupu bocah itu. Ojou yang akan mengawasi bocah itu."

"Memanfaatkan anak kelas satu untuk menguji Obou itu adalah tindakan berbahaya, Ojou. Jangan suruh dia menyelidiki hal yang tidak perlu!"

"Hai'~"

"Lekas bubar, sekarang!"

"Ne, kenapa buru-buru Oshou?"

"Sudah waktunya pegawai berpatroli! Cih! Biar aku yang mengawasi staf yang sangat mengganggu itu, kalian tidak perlu ikut campur."

"Kenapa Oshou marah sih, Obou~?"

"..."

Dalam kegelapan malam, terlihat seorang pria dengan masker dan slayer yang menutupi sebagian rambutnya, sedang berjalan perlahan di koridor sekolah. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu-

**Ruang Kesehatan**

TOK-TOK-TOK

Dokter Iruka yang masih mencatat laporan bulanan tersentak kaget saat mendengar pintu ruangannya di ketuk. Kemudian seorang pria masuk dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ah, Kakashi-san. Terimakasih karena sudah berpatroli malam ini. Anda selalu tepat waktu kesini, ya?" ucap Iruka sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Sama-sama.. Apa ada hal yang aneh, Iruka-san?"

"Tidak. Ini, silahkan diminum teh nya." Jawab Iruka sambil menyodorkan segelas teh hangat kepada Kakashi yang saat ini sedang duduk di hadapannya.

**Sementara itu..**

"Zzz.."

Sang peran utama justru sedang tertidur dengan damai di kamarnya. Menghiraukan sang sepupu yang menanti balasan pesan permintaan maafnya.

Tbc.

Jika berkenan, silahkan beri pendapat, kritik, saran, pertanyaan atau apapun pada Ahn. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.. bye~ (*v*)/


	3. Chapter 3

**Balasan Review :**

anginmasadepan470 : ini udah lanjut.. XD

EstrellaNamikaze : hontou? Ahn juga suka adegan penyiksaan itu.. :D

Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii : yang jadi Obou itu Sai, Ojou itu Sakura, Oshou itu masih rahasia.. :D

Guest : Ahn punya komiknya sampe vol. Terakhir.. Ahn sangat suka, makanya Ahn jadikan fict.. XD di ceritanya, peran utamanya bernama Yaoya Nanako (cewek, ribut) maka dari itu, Ahn milih Naru buat nge-gantiin peran Yaya karena cuma Naru yang sama ributnya.

: Ini udah lanjut.. Ahn juga punya komiknya sampe vol. Terakhir..

Selamat membaca~

**##PAIN##**

**The School Secret Agent : FatayahN**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own for the character, but the story belongs to Nanpei Yamada.**

**Rated : T**

**Main Pairing : SasuNaru, SaiSaku (?)****KakaIru**** and many more.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, No!Itachi, Romance, Shounen-ai, Drama, Fight, TYPO and many more.**

**##GAIN##**

**Chap 3**

Aula SMU Konoha, hari ini terlihat sangat ramai dan meriah. Disetiap sudut ruangan terdapat berbagai hiasan dari bunga-bunga serta balon-balon.

Tepat di tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah spanduk berukuran besar yang bertuliskan :

'**Jati Diri Sannin Kichisa TERBONGKAR**'

...

"Naru-kuuun~" Sakura berteriak sambil berlari menuju ke arah Naruto. Rambut pink-nya berkibar indah karena hembusan angin. "Naru-kun hebat! Baru masuk klub surat kabar, sudah bikin prestasi luar biasa!" Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto yang tersenyum dengan wajahyang merona karena bahagia.

"Ah~ Sakura-nee bisa saja. Ini semua juga berkat bantuan dari Sakura-nee." Wajah Naruto semakin merona saat melihat wajah Sakura yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Saku-"

"Dobe!" Sasuke muncul dengan tiba-tiba dari belakang Naruto. PLAK! "Naru, kau beruntung sekali dapat penghargaan dari para guru dan murid!" Sasuke berteriak dengan gembira setelah menggeplak kepala Naruto.

"Teme! Aku kan lagi senang- eh, penghargaan?"

"Iya! Murid-murid bikin pesta penghargaan buat kamu!" teriak Sasuke dengan OOC-nya.

"Eh? Pesta..?"

"Kau fikir untuk apa semua hiasan-hiasan ini, dobe?! Ayo ke atas panggung!"

Sesampainya di atas panggung, Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura melihat para anggota OSIS yang berkostum ala penghuni kerajaan, sedang berbaris dengan rapi. Di posisi paling depan berdirilah Sai yang merupakan ketua OSIS di SMU Konoha, dengan kostum ala pangeran.

"Selamat datang di pesta penghargaan untukmu, Naruto-sama! Kau adalah selebriti SMU Konoha! Biarlah kami menjulukimu 'Pemuda Mulia', wahai manis-ku!" ucap Sai sambil berjongkok dihadapan Naruto. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Naruto dan kemudian Sai mengecup tangan Naruto.

'UWAAA.~ Ketua Tampan memperlakukanku seperti seorang Put- eh, Pangeran!' batin Naruto yang kini hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah merah padam.

"Naruto-kun! Ini ramen untukmu~ Aku sendiri yang akan menyiapkannya khusus hanya untukmu selama setahun penuh!" Iruka menghampiri Naruto dengan kedua tangan yang penuh karena memegang wadah ditempati oleh beberapa puluh mangkuk ramen.

"Huwaaa~ aku akan mati kekenyangan dan masuk surga! Aku benar-benar senang!" teriak Naruto.

Tangannya meraih ramen tersebut dan kemudian mulai memakannya...

SRUUP~ SRUUP~

Ckrek! "Eh?!" Naruto yang sebenarnya sedang tertidur dikamarnya, terbangun akibat suara pintu kamarnya yang dibuka oleh seseorang.

Dengan wajah kusut dan sudut bibir yang penuh iler, Naruto mulai mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Eh? Hanya mimpi? Hah?!" Naruto terkejut manakala ia beradu pandang dengan seseorang yang masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Eh? Ah! Aku mau ke- ke WC." Sasuke berbicara sambil tergagap karena terkejut.

...

"KENAPA KAU KEMARI?! Kalau mau pipis bukan disini tempatnya! Ini kamarku, bukan kamar mandi, bodoh!" Naruto berteriak keras sambil melempari kepala Sasuke dengan berbagai benda yang ada didekatnya agar Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya.

BRAK! Dan pintu pun ditutup dengan kasar oleh Naruto.

"Huh! Dasar! Menghancurkan mimpiku saja!" Naruto langsung merebahkan tubuhnya kembali untuk melanjutkan mimpinya yang sempat terpotong.

Sedangkan Sasuke meringis kesakitan di depan pintu kamar Naruto.

Sebenarnya dia belum tidur sama sekali karena dia masih ingin meminta maaf pada Naruto akibat kejadian tadi pagi di sekolah. Tapi justru kini ia mendapat lemparan penuh perasaan.

'Naru.. sepertinya dia mengalami masalah yang cukup besar sehingga dalam tidur pun dia tidak tenang sama-sekali. Ukh~ Ittai!' batin Sasuke yang kini sedang mengelus-elus kepalanya yang benjol.

**Bof! Alam Mimpi...**

"Nah! Naruto-kun boleh makan semua ramen ini!"

"Naru-kun~ ini kubuatkan teh hangat untukmu!"

"Naruto-sama, mari kupijit kan punggungmu. Kau pasti merasa kelelahan setelah berusaha keras selama ini!"

Naruto hanya cengengesan denganwajah merah padam saat mendapat pelayanan dari orang-orang yang paling berarti untuknya.

Disaat Naruto sedang bersiap untuk memakan ramen (setelah tadi tertunda akibat terbangun sebentar karena terkejut), tiba-tiba ada (lagi) yang mengejutkan Naruto...

"Naruto! Selamat ya, Bos! Kau berhasil setelah ngobrol enggak guna di ruang kesehatan, ya?" teriak pria bermasker dan ber-slayer a.k.a Kakashi.

DEGH!

TWITCH Alis Naruto langsung berkedut karena kesal setelah dikejutkan oleh Kakashi yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya..

...

"GYAAA!" teriak Naruto yang kini sukses terbangun dari tidurnya, dan langsung duduk dengan tangan terkepal erat.

BRAKK! Dengan kesal, Naruto meninju tembok yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Hingga membuat retakan sebesar kepalan tangan di dinding tak berdosa itu. Nafasnya memburu karena emosi yang meluap-luap setelah ia terbangun dari mimpi indahnya (lagi), tepat disaat ia bermimpi akan memakan ramennya.

Sasuke yang kamarnya berada tepat di sebelah kamar Naruto pun terbangun dan terkejut setengah mati saat mendengar suara teriakan dan tinjuan yang disebabkan oleh Naruto.

"Grrrh! Tidak kusangka dia mengganggu tidur nyenyakku dari jauh! Berani-beraninya si pegawai itu! Tidak tau apa kalau aku marah itu mengerikan!? HAH!

Jangan coba-coba membuatku marah! Biar ku taruh **pakupayung** di dalam sepatunya! Akan kuselipkan potongan-potongan **silet** dicelah keyboard, biar dia tahu rasa!"

Sasuke meringkuk didalam selimutnya kala mendengar teriakan-teriakan ganas dari Naruto. 'Ternyata otaknya memang bermasalah,' batin Sasuke. Tubuhnya gemetar dan berkeringat dingin. Wajah Sasuke pun pucat akibat rasa takut saat mendengar semua kalimat Naruto.

...

Ckrek! BLAM! Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup kembali, beberapa saat setelah keadaan di kamar Naruto mulai tenang.

Tap-tap-tap.. Sasuke mendengar suara langkah kaki yang tegas dan mantap. Ia pun langsung keluar dari kamarnya untuk melihat siapa yang akan pergi tengah malam begini.

"Dobe! Kau mau pergi ke mana? Ini sudah tengah malam!"

Naruto yang sedang malangkah ke pintu keluar pun berhenti sejenak saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Aku bisa sampai kesekolah dalam lima menit dengan naik sepeda..." Naruto menjawab dengan kepala yang menunduk hingga poni menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dia menjawab tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Ngapain kau kesekolah?!"

HEH!

"Aku mau~

Mencopot...

Baut tangga sekolah!" desis Naruto.

Ia pun berbalik dan menatap Sasuke dengan raut wajah seorang psikopat yang sedang bernafsu untuk membunuh! Seringai lebar terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

CTAR!

Bagai disambar petir perasaan Sasuke saat ini saat melihat ekspresi mengerikan wajah Naruto yang amat sangat berbeda seratus persen dari ekspresi biasanya.Ekspresi yang benar-benar mirip iblis.

Sasuke langsung mundur beberapa langkah menjauh dari Naruto.

"Aku bohong, teme~ Aku baru ingat ada barang yang tertinggal. Jadi, Suke~ mau menemaniku ke sekolah?"tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi yang lovey dovey.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

"Kayuh lebih kencang! Lelet banget sepedanya! Kalau begini kau enggak bakal bisa bertahan hidup!" teriak Naruto yang saat ini sedang dibonceng oleh Sasuke menuju sekolah.

"URUSAI!"

…

**Ruang Kesehatan**

"Apa anda tidak takut pada suasana sekolah kalau malam?"

"Eh?"

Saat ini Kakashi dan Iruka sedang berbincang berdua di ruang kesehatan sambil ditemani oleh segelas teh hangat.

"Bukan hanya berfikir anda pasti takut tinggal sendirian di sekolah." Ujar Kakashi.

"Ah~ tidak masalah, saya sudah biasa."Iruka hanya menjawab sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Begitu ya, tapi.."Kakashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Saat jaga malam semua staf berkumpul di ruang jaga malam di gedung pegawai, lho."

"Kenapa saat jaga malam, dokter Iruka tidak **menginapbersamasaya** di ruangan saya saja?"Kakashi menggaruk pipinya dengan jari Kakashi merona namun senyum mesum tetap terpatri dibibirnya yang tertutup masker.

"Karena **lebihaman** bila bersama-sama yang lain!" pelipis Iruka sedikit berkedut saat mendengar pertanyaan tidak sopan yang dilontarkan oleh Kakashi.

"Hah! Darimana hawa pembunuh barusan?!" tanya Kakashi tanpa menyadari bahwa hawa tersebut dikeluarkan oleh Iruka.

"Apa teh anda sudah habis?" Iruka bertanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ah? Boleh tambah lagi?"Kakashi tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit.

"Hm~ soalnya malam ini dingin, sih.."

Iruka pun bangkit dengan membawa gelas milik Kakashi untuk diisi teh menyeduh teh untuk diminum olehnya dan Kakashi.

**Garuk..**

"**Mengganggu saja!" bisik seseorang.**

~**Siiiiing**~

Hening sejenak..

"Wah~ barusan anda mengatakan sesuatu, Kakashi-san?" tanya Iruka tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Saya?! Tidak ada, kok.."

"Benarkah?Tapi barusan rasanya anda berbisik."Tanya Iruka dengan wajah polos.

"Eh? Mungkin suara angin."

"Oh~ ini silahkan tehnya."

"Terimakasih.."

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Halaman Depan Sekolah**

Srek!

Sakura yang saat ini mengenakan mantel bulu berwarna hitam dengan kerah bulu yang menutupi leher terlihat sedang membenahi rambutnya yang sebelumnya jenjangnya di perindah oleh sepasang sepatu boot dengan hak tinggi yang berwarna hitam pula. Kostum yang dipakai sebelumnya, sudah disimpan kembaliditempat yang aman.

"Maaf kita pulang, Obou." Ujar Sakura pada Sai yang sedari tadi menanti dirinya di depan pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Huh! Cewek memang lama ya kalau dandan!"Sai mendengus karena kesal.

"Kau sendiri?!"

"OY!"Sai berteriak keras saat Sakura menarik paksa mantel bulu berwarna abu-abu yang dikenakan olehnya hingga kostum yang digunakannya didalam mantel pun terpampang jelas.

"Memangnya pulang dengan pakai mantel di luar kostum Kichisa itu bisa dibilang pemberani? Dasar bodoh! bisa-bisa orang mengira kau gila cosplay."Ejek Sakura sambil terus menahan mantel Sai agar tetap terbuka jelas dan menampakkan kostumnya.

"Berisik! Ini lebih baik daripada makan waktu untuk berganti pakaian! Dan, jangan copot mantelku."Wajah pucat Sai kini merah entah karena malu atau karena langsung membetulkan mantelnya saat berhasil lepas dari jeratan Sakura.

"Auw~ ada orang aneh.."Sakura masih terus menggoda Sai dengan terus menarik paksa mantelnya agar terbuka.

"Heii!"

Kring-kring-kring (suara bel sepeda –milik Naruto dan Sasuke)

"Hm.."Sakura hanya bergumam saat mendengar suara bel sepeda tersebut.

"Dasar usil.!" Sai masih menggerutu karena mantelnya masih ditahan agar tetap terbuka lebar oleh Sakura.

Mata Sakura dan Sai kemudian menangkap sosok Naruto dan Sasuke yang kini berjalan sambil menggiring sebuah sepeda

"Kau benar-benar mau mengambil barang yang tertinggal, kan?!"

"Bukan."Jawab Naruto dengan wajah polos.

"Bukan?! Lalu untuk apa kau kemari?!" teriak Sasuke.

"Aku enggak bisa mengatakannya di tempat umum."

"Jangan-jangan kau mau berbuat jahat?!" tuduh Sasuke.

"Jangan nuduh sembarangan.! Hmm.."Naruto menjawab tanpa melihat ke arah celingak-celinguk seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

Dan,

mata Naruto dan Sasuke kemudian menatap lurus ke depan. Mata keduanya menangkap dua sosok yang dikenali sebagai..

"Hmm.. Sakura-nee?" tanya Naruto.

"Lalu..yang bersamanya itu, kayak Obou Kichisa."

**Tbc**.

Gomen.. chap ini pendek banget. Sebenernya gak niat publish sekarang, tapi kalau nunggu sampe' minggu depan (waktu kosong karena gak ada ujian) rasanya kelamaan. Makanya Ahn publish hari ini, walau word-nya sedikit.

Jika berkenan, silahkan beri pendapat, kritik, saran, pertanyaan atau apapun pada Ahn. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.. bye~ (*v*)/


	4. Chapter 4

**Balasan Review :**

** : **Wah makasih Lola.. udah review fict ini satu-satu.. ehehe.. Oshou-nya memang gak disangka, ya? Hm.. gomen, chap ini juga masih pendek, tapi chap depan bakalan diperpanjang, kok.. XD

: Ahahaha.. itu scene paling q suka.. Sasu pasti merinding abis~ makasih atas reviewnya, ryu-san.. hontou ni arigatou.. J

**Heiwajima Shizaya**: Ehehe.. makasih atasreviewnya Shi-san! Soal kata asing dan bahasa non-baku yang tidak dibuat miring, karena Ahn males bikinnya~ ahaha gomen.. tapi, Ahn harus ngetik dengan cepat karena minjem lappie punya mein Vater.. tapi sebenernya, hubungan SasuNaru di komik aslinya hanya sekedar fluff aja~ kalau Ahn bisa, entar Ahn tambahin Hint2-nya.. Arigatou atas reviewnya..!

Gomen~ di chap kemarin banyak typo dan banyak kalimat yang kepotong.. Ahn barusadar pas ngecek baca lewat hape.. jadinya gak semangat pas tau ada error kayak gitu..

Selamat mambaca.! J

**##PAIN##**

**The School Secret Agent : FatayahN**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own for the character, but the story belongs to Nanpei Yamada.**

**Rated : T**

**Main Pairing : SasuNaru, SaiSaku (?)****, KakaIru**** and many more.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, No!Itachi, Romance, Shounen-ai, Drama, Fight, TYPO and many more.**

**##GAIN##**

**Chap ****4**

**Previews** **:**

Mata Sakura dan Sai kemudian menangkap sosok Naruto dan Sasuke yang kini berjalan sambil menggiring sebuah sepeda

"Kau benar-benar mau mengambil barang yang tertinggal, kan?!"

"Bukan."Jawab Naruto dengan wajah polos.

"Bukan?! Lalu untuk apa kau kemari?!" teriak Sasuke.

"Aku enggak bisa mengatakannya di tempat umum."

"Jangan-jangan kau mau berbuat jahat?!" tuduh Sasuke.

"Jangan nuduh sembarangan.! Hmm.."Naruto menjawab tanpa melihat ke arah celingak-celinguk seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

Dan,

mata Naruto dan Sasuke kemudian menatap lurus ke depan. Mata keduanya menangkap dua sosok yang dikenali sebagai..

"Hmm.. Sakura-nee?" tanya Naruto.

"Lalu..yang bersamanya itu, kayak Obou Kichisa."

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

DEGH!

Otak Sakura dengan cepat memproses keadaannya saat ini yang sedang memeluk Sai dalam pakaian Sannin Kichisa miliknya.

'Itu si cengeng dan si bendahara kelas satu..' batin Sai. "Eh?!"

Secara tiba-tiba Sakura mendorong Sai dengan sepenuh tenaga hingga Sai jatuh terlentang.

BRAK!

"Tolo~ng.."Sakura kemudian berlari ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke sambil berteriak kencang."Ada **Obou** Kichisa!"

Jreng.! Sai merasa ternistai oleh sikap Sakura di depan naruto dan Sasuke.

"HAH?!"Naruto tercengang. 'mimpiku jadi kenyataan! Meski agak beda, sih..'

"Cih!" Sai langsung bangkit untuk segera berlari dari sana. Rambut hitamnya yang dibuat berantakan kini terlihat semakin berantakan dan menutupi wajah aslinya.

'Disinilah-'

"TANGKAP DIA!"

'-pertarungan dimulai'

"-Sasukeee!"

TAP!

Dengan sekejap Sasuke sudah menyusul Sai yang sudah berlari cukup jauh.

'Eh?!CEPAT SEKALI!' batin Sai.

GRAB!

Sasuke menahan tubuh Obou Kichisa agar berhenti dan kemudian menangkapnya.

"Sial!" desis Sai.

Sai yang merasa terperangkap kemudian menahan kedua lengan Sasuke yang melingkari satu tarikan penuh tenaga, Sai langsung mengangkat dan kemudian membanting Sasuke melewati bahunya.

BRUGH!

Terdengar suara hantaman keras akibat benturan antara tubuh Sasuke dan aspal yang berhasil melepaskan cengkeraman Sasuke langsung berlari kencang, menjauhi tempat tersebut hanya dengan mengenakan kostum Obou Kichisa yang terbuka disana-sini.

'-Dia berhasil pulang dengan baju begitu, bikin malu.'Batin Sakura.

"SASUKEEE!Kau enggak luka?!"Naruto langsung berlari untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke.

"Enggak, tapi aku sedikit -tahu aku dibanting, walau menurutku enggak sakit."Sasuke langsung merona saat mendapat perhatian dari naruto.

"Kalau enggak sakit, HARUSNYA KAU KEJAR DIA! Sekarang dia kabur! Dasar payah kau!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Eh?!"

"Na- Naru-kun!" Sakura sweatdrop saat melihat Naruto yang kini marah pada Sasuke.

Dadi dalam sekolah, keluarlah Kakashi dan Iruka dengan keduanya terlihat panik dan khawatir.

"Kenapa?Ada apa ribut-ribut." Tanya Kakashi.

"Barusan Obou Kichisa muncul." Ujar Sakura.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang kini duduk di atas aspal di depan gerbang sekolah, hanya menatap ke arah Kakashi dan Iruka yang baru keluar dari area sekolah.

Sasuke lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Naruto.

"NARUTO!Jangan-jangan kau tahu kalau Sannin Kichisa bakal muncul?!"

"EH?!"Kakashi dan Sakura langsung melihat ke arah Naruto yang sedang dimarahi Sasuke.

"Eh? …" Naruto melongo untuk beberapa detik, dan di detik selanjutnya dia berdiri dengan tangan terkepal dan ekspresi wajah gembira.

"Jangan pernah meremehkan kemampuan Uzumaki Naruto dalam mengumpulkan informasi!"Naruto berteriak dengan penuh semangat.

"Naruto!Dari mana kau mendapat informasi itu?!" teriak Kakashi.

"Anu… RA-HA-SI-A.!"

Kakashi, Sakura dan Iruka makin cengo mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Ngomong dari awal!Ini kan berbahaya!" teriak Sasuke.

"Oh ya?!Aku mempunyai kekuatan untuk mengusir mara bahaya dari !" ejek Naruto yang merasa lucu saat melihat wajah panik Sasuke.

"KAU MEMBUATKU CEMAS!"

"Eh?" Naruto langsung terdiam setelah dibentak Sasuke.

"Bertindak semaumu sendiri!Dari dulu kau selalu begitu!"

"Enggak masalah, kan? Anggap saja itu sudah sifatku.!jadi jangan khawatir." Naruto mulai gelagapan saat melihat wajah marah Sasuke.

"Aku bisa jantungan kalau terus begini!"

"Go- gomen.." cicit Naruto.

Kakashi, Sakura dan Iruka berbisik-bisik melihat pertengkaran Sasuke dan Naruto..

"Apa tiap kali menyelidiki Sannin Kichisa kau akan selalu begini?!" Sasuke masih berteriak kepada Naruto yang semakin gelagapan.

GYUT!

Naruto menarik jaket yang dikenakan Sasuke agar mendekat.

"Sudahlah~ kan Suke sendiri yang bilang, 'tenang, kau pasti bisa.' Dan aku percaya itu."Naruto berbicara sambil menatap wajah Sasuke lekat-lekat. Senyum manis tersungging di bibir mungilnya.

Iris mata seindah safir milik Naruto membuat hati Sasuke jadi wajah Sasuke kembali merah padam karena dipandangi terlalu intens oleh Naruto.

"… -memang, sih." Ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang lirih.

"Aku tahu kalau aku bisa mengandalkanmu, Sasuke."Naruto masih merayu dengan senyuman dan kata-kata manisnya. 'Hehe..mengandalkanmu sebagai bola meriam.' Batin Naruto.

Setelah keadaan mulai tenang, Iruka langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih duduk berhadapan di atas aspal.

"Uchiha-kun, apa kau terluka?Apa ada yang sakit?"Iruka bertanya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Tenang saja, dokter -begini Sasuke jago olahraga, lho." Seru Naruto.

"Hoi!Apa maksudmu 'begini-begini'? Obou Kichisa lebih jago membanting daripada aku. Dia hebat! Tubuhku enggak terasa sakit walau jatuh di aspal. Makanya aku…"

PLAK! PLAK! BAGH! BUGH!

Iruka langsung sweatdrop saat melihat Naruto yang memukuli kepala dan badan Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kau, dobe?!"

"Jangan memuji Sannin Kichisa!Sejak kapan kau jadi begini, Hah?!"

PLAK! PLAK!

"Na- Naruto-kun, mungkin Uchiha-kun sedang terluka. Ja- jangan pukul dia.." ucap Iruka.

Iruka kemudian membantu Sasuke dan Naruto untuk berdiri.

"Ayo kita ke ruang harus memeriksa kalau-kalau kau terluka."Ucap Iruka dengan senyum grogi.

Sakura dan Kakashi hanya memperhatikan dari belakang.

Ketika Sakura berbalik untuk segera pulang terdengar bisikan yang sangat pelan yang hanya terdengar oleh Sakura,

"**Pulanglah Ojou. Sampaikan pada Obou untuk mewaspadai Uchiha Sasuke.**"

Sakura tertegun sejenak.

"Kau anak kelas dua, kan? Mau ikut dengan kami?" tanya Kakashi saat melihat Sakura yang membelakangi dirinya.

"Tidak, saya pulang saja."Sakura pun melangkah pergi dengan senyum tipis.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

"Cuma ada luka goresan di punggung tangan."

"Terimakasih, dokter Iruka."

"Sudah diberi anti septik, kan? Nah, rumah kalian dekat sini? Dimana?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ano, di apartemen putih di belokan jalan.." jawab Sasuke.

"Ngapain anda menanyakannya?" ujar Naruto dengan ketus.

"Eh? Hm~ karena aku mencemaskan kalian."Jawab Kakashi sekenanya.

"Huh! Anda tak perlu cemas karena mencurigai kami.!"Mata Naruto melotot tak suka.

"Begitu? Kalau begitu saya minta tolong pada kalian berdua."

"Kami menolak beberapa hal mentah-mentah!"

Sasuke dan Iruka yang mendengan percakapan antara Naruto dan Kakashi langsung sweatdrop saat mendengar jawaban-jawaban ketus yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto.

"Kalau kalian mendapat info tentang Sannin Kichisa, jangan bergerak sendirian. Maukah kalian memberitahukannya padaku?"

Iruka sedikit tertegun mendengar ucapan Kakashi.

"Hah?!"

"Karena melindungi keselamatan para murid adalah pekerjaanku."

"Aku menolak.."

"Baik, akan kami ingat itu." Ucap Sasuke yang memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Ayo kita pulang, Naru."

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

"Apa kita bisa mempercayai orang itu?" Tanya Sasuke yang saat ini sedang membonceng Naruto di sepeda mereka untuk segera kembali ke apartemen.

…

"Orang itu, siapa?"

"Siapa ya, nama pegawai itu?"

"Aku enggak tau!"Naruto menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal."Kau merasa berhutang budi karena ditolong!"

"Enggak, bukan begitu. Tapi, sebaiknya kita menjadikan orang dewasa yang kuat sebagai teman.."

GYUT!

Naruto semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada badan Sasuke hingga wajahnya menempel dengan punggung Sasuke.

"Dari pada bergantung pada orang ceroboh, lebih baik aku bergantung padamu, teme."

Sasuke tertegun sejenak dan wajahnya mulai merona dan berseri-seri.

"… -Hn."

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**SMU Konoha**

**Pagi Hari**

TING! TONG! TING! TONG!

Terdengar bunyi bel sekolah pertanda dimulainya jam belajar.

Di bagian belakang sekolah, tepatnya di depan perapian lama yang sudah tidak dipakai, terlihat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri sambil memegang sesuatu.

Sebuah surat, dengan tulisan :

**Kepada Yang Terhormat**

**Sannin Kichisa**

**Dari Uchiha Sasuke 1-A**

…

"Permintaan kepada Sannin Kichisa.. diletakkan di perapian yang sudah tak di pakai lagi, ya?" gumam Sasuke saat memutuskan untuk meletakkan surat yang dipegangnya

**Tbc**.

Gomen.. chap ini masih pendek banget kayak chap sebelumnya.. Ahn bakal usahain nambahin words di chap selanjutnya.

Jika berkenan, silahkan beri pendapat, kritik, saran, pertanyaan atau apapun pada Ahn. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.. bye~ (*v*)/


	5. Chapter 5

**Balasan Review :**

: Gomen~ Ahn gak tau kenapa chap 3 dan chap 4 hasilnya jadi berantakan. Tapi, Ahn akan terus berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. Ini udah di lanjut~

**EstrellaNamikaze**** : '**Makasih atas reviewnya~ ini udah di lanjut.

**A/N :**

Untuk sekedar informasi aja, hubungan darah SasuNaru itu adalah sepupu jauu~h banget. Hubungan mereka dekat, dikarenakan kebersamaan mereka di waktu kecil.

Gomen~ di chap kemarin banyak typo dan banyak kalimat yang kepotong.. Ahn baru sadar pas ngecek baca lewat hape.. jadinya gak semangat pas tau ada error kayak gitu..

Oleh karena itu, chap ini Ahn bikin agak panjang karena udah update kelamaan. Dan juga karena Ahn pengen cepat-cepat menamatkan fict ini dan melanjutkan Vol. 2 nya.

Selamat membaca.! J

**##PAIN##**

**The School Secret Agent : FatayahN**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own for the character, but the story belongs to Nanpei Yamada.**

**Rated : T**

**Main Pairing : SasuNaru, SaiSaku (?)****, KakaIru**** and many more.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, No!Itachi, Romance, Shounen-ai, Drama, Fight, TYPO and many more.**

**Kalau ada yang tidak berkenan dengan hal-hal yang telah disebutkan di 'Warning', silahkan klik tombol 'Back'!**

**Ahn tidak akan pernah menggubris flame atau review yang memprotes segala hal yang berkaitan dengan hal-hal yang telah disebutkan di 'Warning' secara serius!**

**##GAIN##**

**Previews** **:**

**Pagi Hari**

TING! TONG! TING! TONG!

Terdengar bunyi bel sekolah pertanda dimulainya jam belajar.

Di bagian belakang sekolah, tepatnya di depan perapian lama yang sudah tidak dipakai, terlihat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri sambil memegang sesuatu.

Sebuah surat, dengan tulisan :

**Kepada Yang Terhormat**

**Sannin Kichisa**

**Dari Uchiha Sasuke 1-A**

…

"Permintaan kepada Sannin Kichisa.. diletakkan di perapian yang sudah tak di pakai lagi, ya?" gumam Sasuke saat memutuskan untuk meletakkan surat yang dipegangnya

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Chap 5**

**Naru POV**

'Berita tentang pertemuanku dengan Obou Kichisa secara kebetulan beberapa hari yang lalu.. ternyata tidak menarik perhatian orang-orang disekolahku.'

"Hidup saya kurang beruntung. Haa~h."

"Wah~ repot, tuh."

"Motivasi saya semakin menurun." Keluhku sambil menyuap bento milikku.

"Naruto-kun. Saya senang kalau kau makan bento disini. Tapi, bagaimana kalau kau memakannya bersama teman-teman sekelasmu, bukan bersama om-om seperti saya? Mungkin itu bisa membuatmu lebih semangat." ucap dokter Iruka.

Aku hanya terkejut begitu mendengar penuturan dokter Iruka.

**End Naru POV**

**Author POV**

"EH?!" Mata Naruto langsung melebar mendengar ucapan Iruka.

"Hm?" Iruka tersenyum innocent.

"Bukan om-om! Orang-orang pasti menganggap dokter Iruka masih muda!" teriak Naruto sambil tangannya bergerak kesana-kemari, penuh penyangkalan.

'... –begitu rupanya.' Batin Iruka.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Kelas 1-A**

'Teman.. bukannya aku tidak punya teman sama sekali, sih..' batin Naruto yang kini sedang berdiri didepan pintu kelasnya.

ZRRR! Suara pintu kelas yang digeser oleh Naruto.

Naruto pun melangkah memasuki kelas sambil menundukkan kepala dengan memegang kotak bento yang kosong di tangannya.

"Ah! Naruto-san!"

**DEGH!**

"A- ada apa?! Bento ku, su- sudah habis.. eh?!" ucap Naruto sambil tergagap.

"Eh? Bukan~ aku ingin tanya soal Sasuke-kun. Aku enggak lihat dia waktu istirahat siang hari ini. aku mau bicara soal selebaran rapat pengurus kelas." Ujar seorang gadis dengan cepol dua, Ten-ten.

"Sa- Sasuke? Hari ini aku juga enggak lihat.." Naruto menjawab dengan tubuh yang gemetar. "Biar ku cari dia! Tunggu ya?!"

**WUSH!**

Naruto langsung melesat meninggalkan Ten-ten yang cengo dengan tangan yang memegang kotak bento yang tidak sengaja dihempaskan oleh Naruto. Wajah Naruto terlihat merah padam karena malu dan kikuk.

"Eh?! Ah, nanti saja! Eh? Cepatnya~" ujar Ten-ten namun Naruto sudah melesat pergi.

"Tadi itu Uzumaki-kun, ya?"

"Iya."

"Dia aneh, ya? Kaku, seperti boneka. Ne, apa yang sedang kau pegang?" tanya salah satu murid perempuan di kelas Naruto, Ino.

"Kotak bento?" jawab Ten-ten dengan agak ragu.

"Hm~" guman Ino.

"Oh, kalian mencari Uchiha-kun? Aku melihatnya." Ujar Chouji.

"Dimana?" tanya Ten-ten.

"Di gedung belakang sekolah." Balas Chouji.

"Hah?!"

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

TAP-TAP-TAP

Naruto terus berlari menjauhi kelasnya. Benaknya terus dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam hal.

'Gyaa~ aku deg-deg an! Kenapa aku jadi deg-deg an?! Padahal aku kan sudah berbicara dengannya! Meskipun setengah tahun sudah berlalu sejak masuk sekolah, aku belum punya teman sama sekali.' batin Naruto.

**Ruang OSIS**

Di dalam ruang OSIS saat ini, terlihat tiga orang anggota kepengurusan OSIS yang sedang berdiri mengelilingi sebuah tangga tepat dibawah gantungan lampu..

Sasuke sendiri saat ini sedang duduk di anak tangga paling atas, memeriksakan lampu.

"Uchiha, lebih baik kita panggil Pak pegawai saja." Ucap salah seorang anggota OSIS.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Uchiha, itu sangat berbahaya!"

**ZRRR!**

Terdengar suara pintu ruang OSIS yang digeser dan menampilkan Sai yang ingin masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Ah! Ketua OSIS!"

**DEGH!**

Sai tersentak manakala ia mendengar suara Sasuke yang memanggilnya dari atas tangga.

"Bisa tolong ambilkan lampu _Fluoresence_ yang di letakkan di sana?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah lampu yang dimaksud.

'Kayak monyet aja!' batin Sai. "Yang ini?" tanya Sai sambil mengangkat kotak panjang berisikan lampu yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke.

"Benar." balas Sasuke.

...

"UCHIHA!"

"Ya~"

**DASH!**

Secara tiba-tiba, Sai melemparkan lampu yang berukuran panjang seperti tongkat tersebut ke arah Sasuke.

Seluruh anggota OSIS yang berada di ruangan tersebut merasa amat sangat terkejut saat melihat gerakan yang dilakukan secara tiba-tiba oleh Sai.

**GRAB!.**

...

Tidak terdengar suara benda yang pecah.

Dengan wajah pucat, tiga anggota OSIS yang ada di ruangan tersebut melirik ke arah Sasuke.

Hal yang terjadi sungguh diluar dugaan. Sasuke berhasil menangkap lampu yang dilempar secara tiba-tiba tersebut hanya dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"Lihat! Tangkapan yang bagus, kan?!" ujar Sasuke dengan senyum bangga.

Ketiga anggota OSIS yang melihat kelakuan ajaib dari sang ketua dan bendahara OSIS hanya bisa cengo' dan _sweatdrop_.

"He- hebat kau, Uchiha!"

"Ini sih, mudah!" jawab Sasuke.

Sai mengamati gerak-gerik Sasuke sambil berjalan perlahan menuju meja kerjanya.

"Uchiha!"

"Ya?"

Sai menunjukkan selembar dokumen rahasia milik sekolah kepada para anggotanya yang ada di ruangan OSIS tersebut.

Mereka berempat (Sasuke dkk.), hanya berdiam diri sambil memperhatikan Sai, yang sedang melipat kertas dokumen tersebut menjadi bentuk pesawat.

TAP-TAP-TAP

Perlahan Sai berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan yang lainnya dengan pesawat kertas di tangannya.

Syuu~t.

Dan secara mengejutkan, Sai tiba-tiba menerbangkan pesawat kertas tersebut ke arah jendela yang kini terbuka lebar.

**DEG!**

Jantung ketiga anggota OSIS yang ada di ruangan itu hampir saja berhenti berdetak kala melihat kelakuan sang ketua.

"Ke- ketua! Apa yang-"

"AH!"

Mereka bertiga langsung panik saat melihat Sasuke yang dengan mudahnya melompat dari atas tangga hingga mencapai bingkai jendela, untuk menangkap pesawat kertas (dokumen rahasia) tersebut.

**GRAB!**

Dengan berpegangan pada bagian atas daun jendela, Sasuke kemudian menangkap pesawat kertas tersebut dengan menggunakan kedua kakinya. Sedangkan lampu yang tadi digenggamnya, kini sedang di tahan menggunakan mulutnya.

Sasuke-pun berhasil dan kemudian ia berjongkok di bingkai jendela.

"Ketua apa-apaan, sih!" protes salah satu dari ketiga anggota OSIS yang menyaksikan kegilaan sang ketua OSIS tadi.

"Jangan melawak!" tambah yang lainnya.

TAP-TAP-TAP

Sai kembali melangkah ke meja kerjanya untuk mengambil sesuatu.

Segera ia **berbalik** **untuk** melemparkannya agar ditangkap lagi oleh Sasuke.

"SASUKE!"

**HAH!**

Sasuke tertegun manakala nama kecil-nya dipanggil dengan lantang oleh Sai.

"Ambil ini!" Sai kemudian melemparkan kotak pensil miliknya ke arah yang menjauhi tempat Sasuke berjongkok saat ini (di ambang jendela).

**Brak! **Dan kotak pensil tersebut menubruk lantai dengan suksesnya.

"..."

Sasuke hanya berdiam diri sambil menatap lurus ke arah Sai.

"..."

"Gyahahaha~ Ketua, memangnya aku ini hewan peliharaan apa?!" ujar Sasuke saat ia memahami tingkah ajaib sang ketua. Tawanya pecah saat menyadari tingkah konyol Sai.

"Ugh!" Sai merengut karena kesal setelah di tertawakan oleh Sasuke. Tangannya terkepal erat dan wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal.

"Ketua!"

"Uh! Ketua?!"

"Ke- ketua?!"

Ketiga orang anggota OSIS yang melihat wajah kesal Sai jadi panik dan gelagapan. Mereka berusaha menenangkan emosi Sai.

Bahkan salah satu diantaranya berusaha memeriksa suhu tubuh Sai dengan cara memegang keningnya, untuk memeriksa jikalau ternyata 'tingkah ajaib' sang ketua tadi diakibatkan oleh kesehatannya yang terganggu.

"Ketua, duduk dan bekerjalah."

"Ini kotak pensil yang ketua lempar." Ucap yang lainnya sambil menyerahkan kotak pensil milik Sai yang baru dipungut olehnya dari lantai.

"Hn."

'Refleknya hebat, namun dia belum mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya. Aku perlu menganalisanya lebih lanjut. Tapi sebelum itu.. aku harus lihat **surat** ini.' Batin Sai. Ditangannya saat ini terdapat sebuah amplop sederhana yang berisikan surat permintaan dari Sasuke.

**ZRRR**

"Permisi! Apa Uchiha Sasu- eh, Suke!"

"Naru?!" seru Sasuke saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Naruto yang seenaknya masuk ke ruang OSIS tanpa mengetuk pintu.

**!**

Mata Sai memicing tajam, melihat ke arah Naruto.

"GA-" (maksudnya 'GAKI')

...

...

Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama terdiam sejenak menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Sai.

"Bukan apa-apa. Siapa kau?" tanya Sai dengan wajah innocent.

"Ah! Saya Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, anak kelas 1-4." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Naruto-kun, ya? Ada perlu apa?"

"Saya ada perlu dengan Uchiha Sasuke.."

"..."

SIIING!

Naruto menatap langsung ke arah Sai dengan tatapan yang tajam.

Sai yang ditatap secara intens pun jadi salah tingkah.

"A- ada apa?"

" -masa' saya dipanggil Naruto-kun?!"

"Eh?!"

"Panggil aku Naruto-sama~" ucap Naruto dengan wajah merona karena sedang mengingat mimpinya kemarin malam.

"Apa sepupumu makan yang aneh-aneh?!" tanya Sai pada Sasuke.

"Dobe!" teriak Sasuke yang kini wajahnya memerah karena malu melihat tingkah aneh Naruto.

"Oh ya, Naruto-kun."

"Naru-sama!"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"Hu~h! Ada apa?!" naruto menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal saat khayalan-nya diganggu oleh panggilan Sai.

Sasuke yang melihat dan mendengar pembicaraan diantara Naruto dan Sai hanya mendengus kesal karena Naruto justru mengacuhkannya. Kemudian ia pun melangkah menemui ketiga temannya yang berkumpul ditengah ruangan.

"Ulurkan tanganmu." Perintah Sai pada Naruto.

PLEK!

Sai meletakkan kotak pensil miliknya ke telapak tangan milik Naruto.

Kemudian Sai menunjuk kotak pensilnya sendiri, lalu menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang saat ini sedang berbincang dengan teman-temannya, dengan maksud agar Naruto melemparkan kotak pensil itu ke arah Sasuke agar ditangkap olehnya.

Naruto terdiam sesaat kala menyadari maksud Sai. Denga tiba-tiba..

"SASUKE!" teriak naruto.

**DEGH!**

"Tangkap ini!" perintah Naruto sambil melemparkan kotak pensil tersebut dua meter ke arah kanan Sasuke.

**DASH!**

Dengan secepat kilat Sasuke langsung melompat untuk menangkap kotak pensil yang dilemparkan oleh Naruto.

"Bagus, bagus." Puji Naruto sambil mengelus-elus rambut Sasuke saat Sasuke mengembalikan kotak pensil tadi kepadanya.

"Kok tahu-tahu main perintah, sih?!" Sasuke menggerutu akibat kesal atas tingkah Naruto barusan. Tapi ia tidak menepis tangan Naruto yang mengelus rambut bergaya _chicken butt_ miliknya.

Sai yang melihat interaksi SasuNaru semakin merengut karena kesal. 'Dia hanya menuruti perintah majikannya saja!' batin Sai.

'Peliharaan! Ternyata ada peliharaan di OSIS' inner ketiga orang anggota OSIS yang **masih** ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Lalu ada perlu apa kau kemari" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang kini mulai melangkah pergi dari ruang OSIS.

"Ah! Kau dipanggil oleh teman sekelas kita. Aku lupa, perlunya apa~" Jawab Naruto dengan senyuman lebar.

Sasuke hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ saat mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Diingat-ingat, dong. Ha~h, sudahlah. Toh aku sudah mau kesana."

Sasuke dan Naruto kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju ke kelas mereka.

"E-he-he." Naruto tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit.

"Kenapa kau ketawa-ketiwi?!" Ujar Sasuke dengan ketus saat melihat cengiran Naruto.

"Begitu ada di ruang OSIS kau benar-benar jadi anak baik, ya?" entah itu pujian atau hinaan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto kepada Sasuke, tapi kalimat tersebut berhasil membuat Sasuke merasa kesal.

"Huh!" Sasuke merengut atas kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto.

"Bukan anak baik, aku ini anggota tim pelaksana!"

"Ketua OSIS yang keren itu ingin melihat tekhnik hewan peliharaan a'la Suke. Mungkin kami punya hobi yang sama."

"Kau tau?! Huh! Padahal tadi ketua bilang, 'apa sepupumu makan yang aneh-aneh?', begitu!" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah memerah karena malu kala mengingat pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sai saat di ruang OSIS tadi.

"Apa?! Aku gak makan yang aneh-aneh, kok!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah merah padam.

"Eh?!" Sasuke pun tersadar atas sesuatu yang terasa ganjil di fikirannya.

"Hei, memangnya aku ada bilang pada ketua kalau kau sepupu-ku?"

"Entah? Mungkin dia tahu dari aura kita." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah innocent.

"Aura apa?!"

Belum sempat Naruto membalas perkataan Sasuke, mereka sudah dihadang oleh Ten-ten yang sedari tadi mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

"Ah! Uchiha-kun!"

"Hn. Ketua kelas?"

"Syukurlah! Aku sedari tadi mencarimu. Aku mau bicara tentang selebaran Rapat Pengurus OSIS."

"Oh, soal pesta tahun baru, ya?"

"Ya! Kapan mau diserahkan?"

"Kan masih lama."

Sasuke dan Ten-ten berbincang tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam melihat keduanya.

"Tapi libur musim dingin sebentar lagi, Uchiha-kun."

"Masih lama, ketua. Acaranya diadakan pada akhir bulan Januari."

'Sasuke.. dia akrab dengan cewek, ya?' Batin Naruto.

"Benarkah?! Oh iya, tertulis disini!"

"Makanya lihat baik-baik, ketua!"

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto saat menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Naruto hanya diam.

"Lihat apa kau?!" teriak Sasuke saat melihat pandangan mata Naruto yang tampak kosong saat menatap dirinya dan Ten-ten.

Naruto hanya diam dan menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Syukurlah aku menemukanmu, tadinya aku mau ke perapian belakang sekolah. Karena Akimichi-kun melihatmu di perapian belakang gedung sekolah." Ucap Ten-ten dengan riang.

**JDER!**

Naruto merasa dirinya bagai disambar petir saat mendengan ucapan Ten-ten.

'Pe- per..api..an?!' batin Naruto.

"Dagh~" Ten-ten pun pergi berlalu untuk menyelesaikan urusannya.

**DEGH!**

Sasuke merasakan hawa dingin yang mencekam dari arah belakangnya (tempat Naruto) hingga membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

"NGAPAIN KAU DI PERAPIAN?!" teriak Naruto sambil mencengkeram kerah baju Sasuke.

TAP!

Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto secara kasar hingga membuat tubuh Naruto limbung ke belakang.

"Terserah aku mau kemana!" teriak Sasuke dengan. Saat ini wajahnya sangat memerah karena merasa kesal.

Naruto tertegun sesaat kala mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"AH!" tubuh Naruto perlahan menjadi gemetar. "Hiks~ Sa- Sasuke mencampakkanku!" teriak Naruto. Ia lalu berlari menjauh dari Sasuke.

"SIAPA YANG MENCAMPAKKAN MU?!" balas Sasuke.

Namun Naruto terus berlari di koridor sekolah hingga tanpa sadar ia menabrak beberapa meja dan kursi yang kebetulan sedang diletakkan di pinggir jalan koridor sekolah.

**BRAK!**

"Naruto!" Sasuke berlari dengan wajah panik saat melihat Naruto yang jatuh dengan posisi menelungkup, dan kemudian tertimpa oleh sebuah kursi yang tadinya berada di atas meja yang ditabrak oleh Naruto.

"...!"

"Apa ada yang sakit?!"

"Ugh~ tentu saja sakit! Sasuke.. bagiku.. BUKAN MASALAH BILA KAU MAU MAKAN RAMEN ATAU ONIGIRI DI ATAS GUNUNG FUJI!" teriak Naruto yang masih telungkup.

"Kau ngomong apa, sih?!" Sasuke jadi _sweatdrop_ kala mendengar jawaban ngawur tersebut.

"Kau punya seratus teman~" bisik Naruto dengan suara lirih. Kepalanya masih tertunduk.

"Eh?!"

"AKU IRI KARENA KAU PUNYA BANYAK TEMAN! Itu yang mau ku katakan." Naruto tiba-tiba mengangkat wajah dan menatap Sasuke dengan wajah berlepotan air mata. Posisinya saat ni sedang bersimpuh dihadapan Sasuke yang sedang berjongkok.

"Aku tak punya teman yang akan mencariku! Bahkan aku tak punya teman yang berfikir, 'ah, itu Naruto. Sedang apa dia?' Padahal aku hanya ingin jadi remaja biasa dan tidak mencolok!" teriak Naruto yang masih bersimpuh di lantai koridor sekolah.

Naruto sama sekali tidak sadar akan pandangan beberapa murid yang terheran-heran saat melihatnya dan Sasuke yang duduk bersimpuh saling berhadapan di lantai koridor.

"Huwa~ hiks-hiks!" Naruto menangis sangat kencang sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya ke lantai.

Saat ini mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian para murid yang berlalu-lalang. Dan Sasuke harus menahan marah dan malu karena hal tersebut.

"Itu salahmu sendiri! Kau selalu bersamaku karena kau merasa nyaman. Atau selalu bersama orang yang lebih tua karena mereka baik padamu! Kau.. justru melarikan diri dari teman-teman sekelas kita!" Sasuke benar-benar kesal pada Naruto saat ini hingga ia berteriak keras ke arah Naruto.

"Aku harus memakai lebih banyak keberanian, agar dapat mengobrol dengan teman-teman sekelas kita sepertimu! Jangan samakan diriku dengan dirimu! Hiks-hiks.."

"Siapapun.. punya kelebihan dan kekurangan." Perlahan Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. "Apa sifat pemalu mu itu bisa dijadikan alasan, hah?! Usaha dulu sebelum mengeluh, bodoh!" teriak Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal saat ini.

DRAP-DRAP-DRAP!

Setelah berteriak, Sasuke langsung berlari ke kelasnya dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terbengong dalam duduknya.

TING! TONG! TING! TONG! **(Bunyi bel sekolah)**

Para murid yang tadinya berlalu-lalang di koridor, mulai memasuki kelasnya masing-masing saat mendengar suara bel sekolah. Koridor pun menjadi sepi.

Naruto kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya ke lantai dan mulai menangis terisak lagi.

'Teganya~ tapi, dia benar. Ukh! Kata-kata Sasuke tepat sasaran.' Batin Naruto.

KRETEK!

Tanpa sadar, ada seseorang yang berjalan di koridor tersebut dengan salah satu kakinya tanpa sengaja menginjak punggung Naruto hingga mengeluarkan suara tulang yang beradu.

"Agh!" teriak Naruto saat merasa punggungnya sedikit nyeri akibat diinjak.

"Egh?! Ko- kodok!" teriak sang pelaku penginjakan a.k.a. Sai. Dengan cepat Sai mengangkat kakinya dari punggung Naruto. Dokumen yang tadinya di pegang di tangan kirinya pun terjatuh saat Sai melompat karena terkejut.

"AKU BUKAN KODOK!" teriak Naruto.

"Uwaaa! Ternyata orang!" teriak Sai yang terkejut melihat Naruto. "Ah?! Naruto-kun?"

"Ketua OSIS?!"

"Koridor bukan tempat untuk tidur." Ucap Sai dengan wajah yang masih diliputi oleh rasa terkejut, pada Naruto yang terdiam dengan wajah sembab.

"Hiks.. Uuu~h.."

"Ja- jangan menangis!" Sai sedikit berteriak dengan wajah panik saat melihat Naruto yang akan menangis di hadapannya.

"A- aku enggak tahu apa kelebihanku! Huwaaa~"

"Hoi!"

Sai memperhatikan sekujur tubuh Naruto dan dia terkejut saat melihat lutut Naruto yang mengeluarkan darah. Sai pun kembali panik melihatnya.

"AH! Ka- kau berdarah! Pasti karena ku injak tadi!"

"Eh?! Ah! Gyaaa~ Ittaiii!" Naruto berteriak keras saat melihat lututnya yang berdarah.

'Dia baru sadar?!' batin Sai.

Perlahan Sai berjongkok menghadap Naruto. Kemudian ia merogoh ponselnya dari saku baju.

"Bel sudah berbunyi." Sai kemudian membekap pelan mulut Naruto dengan tangan kirinya saat ia akan menelepon seseorang. "Tenanglah." Ujarnya.

"..."

"Ya, ini saya. Saya akan terlambat."

"..."

Sai mengambil dokumennya yang tadi terjatuh dan melemparkannya dalam dekapan Naruto.

"Begitulah. Dagh!" Sai kemudian menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku baju.

"Pegang file-ku!" perintah Sai. Setelah berkata demikian, ia mulai mengangkat Naruto secara _Bridal Style_ dengan raut wajah yang tegas.

"Kita ke ruang kesehatan."

Entah kenapa, saat ini Naruto melihat Sai di kelilingi oleh bunga-bunga imajiner. Sai terlihat sangat keren dan menawan meski dengan raut wajah stoic.

"Da- danna-sama!" pekik Naruto. Wajahnya memerah karena terpesona.

"Hah?!" Sai jadi cengo' saat mendengar panggilan Naruto pada dirinya.

"Ah! Bukan! PANGERAN!" pekik Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi.

'... bocah aneh!' batin Sai.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Kelas 1-4**

Sasuke perlahan duduk dibangkunya dengan hati yang kesal. Dia lalu mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dari dalam tas dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

'Kuso! Masa' bodoh dengan Naruto!' batin Sasuke.

"DASAR CENGENG!" Sasuke tiba-tiba berteriak hingga mengejutkan semua orang yang ada di kelasnya.

DEGH!

Sasuke terkejut saat melihat seorang guru wanita (guru baru) yang baru berdiri di depan kelas sambil memegang buku matematika dengan tangan gemetar.

Sang guru hampir menitikkan air mata karena takut dan terkejut akan teriakan Sasuke. "A- ano~ A- apa pelajaran sudah bisa dimulai?" tanya sang guru dengan suara bergetar, takut.

"AH?! Silahkan, sensei." Sasuke langsung tersadar kemudian ia menunduk saat merasakan kalau tingkah anehnya barusan diperhatikan oleh semua orang yang ada di kelas tersebut.

'Masa' bodoh! Nangis aja sesukamu, dobe!' batin Sasuke.

Sedangkan saat ini Naruto sedang digendong oleh Sai menuju ruang kesehatan sekolah. Naruto menutupi separuh wajahnya yang memerah dengan menggunakan file milik Sai.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Kelas 2-3**

Ruang kelas terdengar sangat sunyi setelah sang guru a.k.a. Asuma-sensei memutuskan hubungan teleponnya dengan Sai. Wajah guru tersebut terlihat sangat bosan saat melihat ke arah ponselnya.

"Shimura bilang dia akan datang terlambat." Ucap Asuma-sensei. "Haa~h."

'Dasar Shimura!' batin seorang murid.

'Jadi tadi telepon dari Sai?!' batin seorang murid pria.

'Marah dong, Sensei!' batin seorang murid.

'Shimura, seenaknya saja!' batin yang lainnya.

**Tbc**.

Jika berkenan, silahkan beri pendapat, kritik, saran, pertanyaan atau apapun pada Ahn. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.. bye~ (*v*)/


	6. Chapter 6

**Balasan Review :**

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii :** gomen Nii-san~ disini Cuma ada pair sahabat dan rekan kerja.. ini udah di update..

**Hikari** : Sankyuu~ ini udah dilanjut, Hikari-chan..

**A/N :**

Untuk sekedar informasi aja, hubungan darah SasuNaru itu adalah sepupu jauu~h banget. Hubungan mereka dekat, dikarenakan kebersamaan mereka di waktu kecil.

Gomen~ di chap kemarin banyak typo dan banyak kalimat yang kepotong.. Ahn baru sadar pas ngecek baca lewat hape.. jadinya gak semangat pas tau ada error kayak gitu..

Selamat membaca.! J

**##PAIN##**

**The School Secret Agent : FatayahN**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own for the character, but the story belongs to Nanpei Yamada.**

**Rated : T**

**Main Pairing : SasuNaru, SaiSaku (?)****, KakaIru**** and many more.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, No!Itachi, Romance, Shounen-ai, Drama, Fight, TYPO and many more.**

**Kalau ada yang tidak berkenan dengan hal-hal yang telah disebutkan di 'Warning', silahkan klik tombol 'Back'!**

**Ahn tidak akan pernah menggubris flame atau review yang memprotes segala hal yang berkaitan dengan hal-hal yang telah disebutkan di 'Warning' secara serius!**

**##GAIN##**

**Previews:**

'Kuso! Masa' bodoh dengan Naruto!' batin Sasuke.

"DASAR CENGENG!" Sasuke tiba-tiba berteriak hingga mengejutkan semua orang yang ada di kelasnya.

DEGH!

Sasuke terkejut saat melihat seorang guru wanita (guru baru) yang baru berdiri di depan kelas sambil memegang buku matematika dengan tangan gemetar.

Sang guru hampir menitikkan air mata karena takut dan terkejut akan teriakan Sasuke. "A- ano~ A- apa pelajaran sudah bisa dimulai?" tanya sang guru dengan suara bergetar, takut.

"AH?! Silahkan, sensei." Sasuke langsung tersadar kemudian ia menunduk saat merasakan kalau tingkah anehnya barusan diperhatikan oleh semua orang yang ada di kelas tersebut.

'Masa bodoh! Nangis aja sesukamu, dobe!' batin Sasuke.

Sedangkan saat ini Naruto sedang digendong oleh Sai menuju ruang kesehatan sekolah.

Naruto menutupi separuh wajahnya yang memerah dengan menggunakan file milik Sai.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Chap 6**

**Ruang Kesehatan**

"Berhenti! Aku mau turun! Tolong turunkan aku!" pekik Naruto saat ia dan Sai sampai di depan pintu ruang kesehatan. "Tolong berhenti!"

Naruto terus meronta pelan agar segera diturunkan dari gendongan Sai. Dia merasa malu kalau harus bertemu orang lain dalam keadaan romantis seperti tadi.

'Memangnya aku ini kendaraan umum?!' batin Sai. Perlahan ia mulai menurunkan Naruto dari gendongannya. "Kaki-mu enggak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"YA!"

Begitu mendengar jawaban penuh semangat tersebut, Sai langsung menghadap pintu untuk mengetuknya.

Tok-Tok-Tok

Sai mengetuk pintu ruang kesehatan, namun matanya terus kembali melihat ke arah Naruto yang berdiri dengan gugup disampingnya.

"Dokter, ada yang terluka.." ucap Sai sebelum mendapat ijin memasuki ruang kesehatan.

"AH!" tiba-tiba Naruto memekik keras sehingga Sai agak terkejut.

Naruto tiba-tiba berlari menuju depan pintu dan menyingkirkan Sai dari sana. Hal ini membuat Sai agak terkejut dan bingung.

"A- ada apa?!"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto langsung membuka pintu tersebut. Sai masih terus melihatnya.

"Aku pengurus ruang kesehatan! Jadi, serahkan saja padaku!" wajah Naruto memerah dan terlihat salah tingkah karena diperhatikan oleh Sai. "Aku bisa- ...lho?" Naruto seketika melongo.

Pandangan matanya terarah melihat ke seluruh bagian ruangan tersebut.

"Enggak ada orang." Ujar Sai, kalem.

...

Naruto duduk sambil menunduk di sebuah kursi kecil dengan tubuh gemetaran, wajahnya masih terus merona. Dihadapannya saat ini terdapat sekotak P3K yang diambil oleh Sai dari almari.

"..."

"..."

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Sai mengeluarkan suaranya dan memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi diantara dirinya dan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau enggak merawat lukamu?" tanya Sai dengan wajah kebingungan.

Sedari tadi Sai terus melihat Naruto yang hanya berdiam diri di hadapannya tanpa menyentuh kotak obat yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Akan kulakukan!" Naruto kembali berteriak dan pipinya kian bersemu, kemudian ia pun berpaling dari menatap Sai..

"Apa boleh buat?! Dokternya enggak ada, sih."Sai masih berbicara dengan wajah polos tanpa menyadari kalau sebenarnya Naruto sedang memikirkan tentang mimpinya dengan Sai.

'Gawat! Ketua OSIS membuatku berkhayal yang aneh-aneh!' batin Naruto.

Setelah mengobati luka dilututnya, wajah Naruto kembali muram. Sedangkan Sai berjalan menuju meja kerja Iruka dan mencari buku catatan pengunjung ruang kesehatan.

"Tampaknya lukamu enggak terlalu dalam, ya. Kenapa juga kau tidur di koridor?"

"Aku enggak tidur!" pekik Naruto. "..." ia pun kembali menunduk dan terdiam.

…

"Ano~ Sai-senpai.."

"Hm?"

"Menurut senpai, apa sih kelebihanku?"

Sai tertegun sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Dia melirik sedikit ke arah Naruto.

"Aku enggak tahu." Ucap Sai dengan wajah lempeng.

"Hegh?!"

"Kan kau juga baru mengenalkan dirimu padaku hari ini."

"Benar juga, ya?" Perlahan Naruo menundukkan kepalanya.

"Namamu Uzumaki Naruto, kan?" Sai menuliskan nama Naruto di buku pengunjung. "Tapi kayaknya, kau pemuda yang tegar." Lanjut Sai.

Naruto langsung mendongakkan kepala dan menatap Sai lekat-lekat.

**SREGH**!

Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri hingga kursinya bergeser jauh. Tangannya terkepal erat, raut wajahnya sangat serius dan bersemangat.

"Sai-senpai! Tolong ajari aku cara agar aku punya teman!"

"HAH?!"

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Kelas 1-A**

Pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai dan seluruh murid sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Naruto memasuki ruang kelas untuk mengambil tas miliknya yang masih berada di ruang kelas. Sedari tadi ia menghabiskan waktu bersama Sai di ruang kesehatan.

"Ah~ Naruto-san!" seru Ten-ten saat melihat Naruto sedang memasuki kelas.

"!" Sasuke tersentak saat mendengar nama Naruto. Dia langsung melepas _earphone_ yang sedari tadi dipakai olehnya dan melirik sedikit ke arah Naruto.

"Ten-san!" pekik Naruto.

"Jam pelajaran terakhir tadi kau tidak ada, ya? Kotak bento-mu sudah kutaruh di dalam laci."

'Huh! Masa bodo'!' batin Sasuke. Dia langsung memalingkan wajah kemudian memasang _earphone_-nya kembali dan menyetel musik dengan suara paling keras.

"Oh ya, tadi aku keruang kesehatan. Maaf sudah merepotkan." Bisik Naruto pada Ten-ten.

"Ruang kesehatan?!" balas Ten-ten.

"Ya, kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada pelan.

"Ruang kesehatan?! Naru, jangan-jangan tadi kau terluka!?" pekik Sasuke sambil menarik lepas _earphone_-nya.

Naruto dan Ten-ten hanya diam saat melihat tingkah OOC-nya Sasuke. Dengan cepat Naruto kembali berbicara kepada Ten-ten dan mengacuhkan Sasuke.

"Ten-san, aku mau minta tolong."

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa cengo' setelah diabaikan oleh Naruto.

"Eng~ Tan-san pengurus kelas, kan? Eng~ kudengar, panitia pelaksana untuk pesta tahun baru Januari nanti kurang orang, ya?" tanya Naruto. Wajahnya memerah karena gugup. Ini pertama kalinya ia bergialog dengan teman lainnya semenjak ia bersekolah di Smu.

"Iya."

"Um~ Aku.. mau membantu." Naruto berbicara dengan sangat lirih.

"Eh?! Benarkah?! Kami bakal benar-benar merasa terbantu!"

Sasuke yang kesal karena di acuhkan, mulai menghampiri Naruto dan Ten-ten. Ia pun ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan tersebut.

"Kau dengar dari siapa kalau panitia pelaksana kekurangan orang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ini saran dari orang yang ramah."

"Hah?! Siapa maksudmu?"

"Aku fikir Sasuke-kun yang memberitahu." Ujar Ten-ten.

"Ano~ Lukaku bukan apa-apa." Bisik naruto.

"Ternyata kau memang terluka!" pekik Sasuke.

"Un~ aku baik-baik saja. Maaf.. sudah membuatmu cemas."

Sasuke tertegun sejenak kala mendengar permintaan maaf yang diucapkan oleh Naruto dengan sepenuh hati.

"Hn. Aku juga minta maaf."

"Lho? Memangnya kalian bertengkar?"

"Ehe~"

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Malam Hari**

**Ruang OSIS**

"Ini dia Oshou." Sai menyodorkan selembar surat dari Sasuke kepada sang Oshou.

Oshou yang sedang duduk diatas meja kerja milik Sai hanya diam dan memperhatikan surat tersebut tanpa menyentuhnya. Perlahan, ia pun membuka mulut untuk berkomentar.

"Katamu kita takkan terima pekerjaan untuk sementara waktu." Jawab Oshou.

"Lain hal bila Uchiha Sasuke yang meminta. Sebagai anggota Sannin Kichisa, aku ingin menjalin hubungan dengannya." Balas Sai.

"Hubungan?" tanya Oshou dengan nada heran.

Sai langsung menatap Oshou dengan tegas.

"Aku menginginkan Uchiha Sasuke!" ucap Sai. Matanya menatap Oshou dengan sorot penuh obsesi dan keharusan.

**SRET**!

"Bisa tolong katakan sekali lagi?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja sudah memegang sebuah alat perekam suara.

"Apa-apaan kau! Enggak perlu pake' gituan, kan?!" teriak Sai.

Oshou pun sedikit kesal saat melihat sifat usil Sakura yang kambuh. "Sudahlah Ojou!" perintah Oshou.

"Apa maksudmu menginginkannya?" ucap Oshou. Saat ini ia sedang memegang pipa panjang berisikan tembakau kering yang terbakar (A/N : semacam pipa rokok tembakau tapi batangnya lebih panjang).

"Aku ingin agar dia menjadi Obou generasi ke-3, menggantikanku."Ucap Sai dengan nada tegas. Raut wajahnya sangat serius saat menatap Oshou.

Oshou dan Ojou langsung tertegun saat mendengar kalimat tegas dari sang Obou.

"Ide bagus.!Fuh~" ucap Oshou sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Kekuatan fisiknya memang hebat.. terlebih lagi dia adalah anak buahmu di OSIS. Soal pengangkatan, itu terserah kau saja. Tapi lain hal-nya dengan permintaan ini.."

**BRAK**!

Belum lagi sang Oshou selesai berbicara, tiba-tiba Sakura menggebrak meja, dan gebrakannya membuat kalimat Oshou jadi terpotong.

"Masalah permintan kali ini- Aku sudah melihatnya! Aku sangat setuju! Bocah itu memang menjanjikan!" potong Sakura.

Wajah Sakura terlihat sangat ambisius saat menyampaikan pendapatnya. Tangannya terkepal erat karena terlalu _excited_.

"HAH?!"Membuat sang Oshou jadi _sweatdrop _saat melihat tingkah _excited _dari sang Ojou.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Pagi Hari**

**Halaman Depan Sekolah**

Halaman depan Smu Konoha terlihat dipenuhi oleh beberapa orang siswa yang ingin masuk kedalam sekolah. Karena masih ada banyak waktu sebelum pelajaran dimulai, para siswa hanya berjalan dengan santai.

Begitu pun dengan Sasuke dan Naruto yang kini sedang berjalan dengan santai sambil berbincang, memasuki sekolah. Mereka mengenakan jaket tebal yang menutupi gakuran-nya.

"Naru, tadi malam kau menelepon sampai lama, kan?!"

"Khe-he-he-he~" Naruto terkekeh pelan dengan nada menakutkan kepada Sasuke.

"SERAM! Kenapa kau tertawa dengan sangat menyeramkan begitu?!" Sasuke agak menjauh sedikit dari Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa~?"Naruto malah tersenyum sangat lebar saat melihat Sasuke yang agak menjaga jarak darinya.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat Ten-ten yang baru memasuki wilayah sekolah.

"Naruto-san~"Naruto yang mendengar sapaan dari salah satu teman pertama-nya, langsung berlari menuju ke arah Ten-ten dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang melongo.

"Ten-San~ selamat pagi!"teriak Naruto.

"Pagi, Naru-san! Mau temani aku ke ruang data?"

"Ha'i.!" seru Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

Dan mereka berdua pun pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang terbengong melihat tingkah _hyperactif_ sepupu dan teman sekelasnya tersebut.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Kelas 1-A**

Sasuke memasuki ruang kelas sendirian, tanpa Naruto.

'Yah~ baguslah kalau Naru mulai punya teman. Hm.' Batin Sasuke.

"Ohayou, Sasuke!"

"Ohayou mo.."

"Ohayou, Suke!"

"Hn."

Beberapa kali Sasuke menjawab salam dari teman-temannya saat akan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

Ia langsung meletakkan tas miliknya ke atas meja dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku tulis untuk dimasukkan ke dalam laci meja.

'Biar aku mengawasinya saja.' Batin Sasuke. "Hm?"

Sasuke merasa sedikit heran saat memeriksa isi lacinya karena ia merasa seperti memegang kertas yang dilipat tebal.

Perlahan ia keluarkan kertas tersebut dan melihat dengan lebih teliti.

Kertas Merah : cek!

Bentuk Simpul : cek!

Diletakkan Tanpa Adanya Saksi Mata : cek!

**!**

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Koridor Sekolah**

Terlihat dua orang remaja yang sedang berjalan dengan kesusahan karena membawa tumpukan kertas hingga hampir menutupi seluruh penglihatan mereka.

"Ugh~ berat banget, Ten-san!" keluh Naruto. Ia membawa tumpukan kertas yang sedikit lebih banyak dibandingkan Ten-ten.

"Sabar, Naru-san. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai ke kelas, kok." Ten-ten hanya menjawab seadanya sambil tersenyum maklum saat melihat kesusahan yang dialami Naruto.

"NARUTO!" teriak seseorang.

**WUUUSH~**

Dengan secepat kilat Sasuke langsung menyambar Naruto dan membawanya pergi menjauh dari Ten-ten.

Meninggalkan Ten-ten yang cengo' melihat kepergian SasuNaru, dengan lembaran kertas-kertas selebaran yang berhamburan di depan matanya.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Perapian Bekas**

**Belakang Sekolah**

"SASUKEEEE!" Naruto berteriak sangat keras setelah sampai di depan perapian bekas yang terletak di belakang sekolah. "Apaan, sih!? Aku kan sedang melakukan pekerjaan penting!"

"Hn. Sudahlah. Lihat ini!" Sasuke menunjukkan selembar kertas berwarna merah, yang terlihat agak lusuh, tepat di wajah Naruto.

"Ugh! Kertas merah apa ini.?" Naruto masih memperhatikan fisik kertas tersebut.

"Ini jawaban dari Sannin Kichisa." Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah stoic.

"APAA! Jawaban? Jadi kau memang pernah-" Naruto mundur satu langkah sambil menunjuk tepat ke wajah Sasuke, hampir mengenai wajahnya.

**SREK!**

Ucapan Naruto langsung terpotong saat Sasuke yang geram atas tingkah Naruto, langsung merebut surat tersebut dan membacanya.

"Biar kubacakan! 'Kami telah menerima permintaan anda. Kami akan beraksi hari Rabu, pukul 11 malam.' Hm~ Berarti hari ini waktu yang mereka tentukan. 'Tempatnya di kelas Eksakta. Berdasarkan dengan jadwal selesainya penjagaan gedung sekolah lantai 1, kalian bisa menyusup lewat jendela ke-2 dari atas, di ruang kesehatan.' Begitu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Cho- chotto! Memangnya kau minta apa?!" tanya Naruto. Dirinya saat ini sedang kebingungan dengan maksud surat tersebut.

"Aku minta ijin untuk mencari berita tentang 'Sannin Kichisa' bagi klub surat kabar. Dobe, hari ini kau bisa melakukannya." jawab Sasuke sambil meremas kertas merah yang ada digenggamannya.

"Melakukannya?" Naruto benar-benar bingung dengan jawaban Sasuke yang kurang jelas tersebut.

"Chk! Kau bisa melakukannya! Wawancara eksklusif dengan Sannin Kichisa!" pekik Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius ketika menatap irish safir milik Naruto.

**DEGH!**

"APAAA?!" Naruto berteriak keras hingga membuat Sasuke harus menutup ke dua telinganya dengan gerakan cepat.

'Lelucon macam apa ini?! Apa benar, impianku akan segera tercapai?!' batin Naruto.

'Rasanya ada yang sedikit janggal.' Batin Sasuke.

**Tbc**.

Gomen.. chap ini pendek banget.

Jika berkenan, silahkan beri pendapat, kritik, saran, pertanyaan atau apapun pada Ahn. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.. bye~ (*v*)/


	7. Chapter 7

**Balasan Review :**

**Vianycka Hime :**

Ini udah dilanjut~ Hehe! Kakashi gak ada hubungannya sama sekali (?) dengan 'Sannin Kichisa'. Di chap ini akan terbongkar siapa sebenarnya 'Oshou Kichisa'.. Terimakasih atas reviewnya, Hime-san. (*v*)/

**Hikari :**

Semua pertanyaan akan terjawab di chap ini.. ^~^) semua memang pada OOC.. Terimakasih atas reviewnya, Hikari-san. (*v*)/

** : **

Ini udah dilanjut.. Terimakasih atas reviewnya, ryu-san. (*v*)/

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii :**

Hm~ bukan jebakan, kok.. Cuma permintaan kecil (mungkin?). Ini udah dilanjut.. Terimakasih atas review nya, Nii-san. (*v*)/

**A/N :**

Untuk sekedar informasi aja, hubungan darah SasuNaru itu adalah sepupu jauu~h banget. Hubungan mereka dekat, dikarenakan kebersamaan mereka di waktu kecil.

Di chap ini akan terbongkar secara jelas, siapa orang yang menjadi 'Oshou' selama ini.

.ke.. *Evil laught*

Selamat membaca.!

**##PAIN##**

**The School Secret Agent : FatayahN**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own for the character, but the story belongs to Nanpei Yamada.**

**Rated : T**

**Main Pairing : SasuNaru, SaiSaku (?)****, KakaIru**** and many more.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, No!Itachi, Romance, Shounen-ai, Drama, Fight, TYPO and many more.**

**##GAIN##**

**Previews:**

"Aku minta ijin untuk mencari berita tentang 'Sannin Kichisa' bagi klub surat kabar. Dobe, hari ini kau bisa melakukannya." jawab Sasuke sambil meremas kertas merah yang ada digenggamannya.

"Melakukannya?" Naruto benar-benar bingung dengan jawaban Sasuke yang kurang jelas tersebut.

"Chk! Kau bisa melakukannya! Wawancara eksklusif dengan Sannin Kichisa!" pekik Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius ketika menatap irish safir milik Naruto.

**DEGH!**

"APAAA?!" Naruto berteriak keras hingga membuat Sasuke harus menutup ke dua telinganya dengan gerakan cepat.

'Lelucon macam apa ini?! Apa benar, impianku akan segera tercapai?!' batin Naruto.

'Rasanya ada yang sedikit janggal.' Batin Sasuke.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Chap ****7**

**Tengah Malam**

**Ruang Kesehatan Sekolah**

Iruka yang sedang duduk sendirian di ruangannya, melihat ke arah jam yang ada di dinding.

Pukul 10 lewat 40 menit.

**SREEK!**

Perlahan Iruka bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan menuju tempat kotak alarm ruangan tersebut.

Tap-Tap-Tap

**CTIK!**

Dia pun mematikan alarm ruangan beserta seluruh lampu di ruangan tersebut.

"Kita lihat.." Iruka menggigit ujung kuku ibu jarinya. "Apakah kemujuran, atau kemalangan yang akan muncul." Iruka melangkah keluar dari ruangannya sambil berbisik dalam kesendirian.

…

**ZRRR!**

Tidak lama setelah Iruka keluar dari ruang kesehatan, salah satu jendela di ruang tersebut terbuka secara perlahan. Menghasilkan suara derit kayu yang terdengar jelas akibat keheningan di ruangan tersebut.

"AH! Terbuka! Alarm-nya enggak berbunyi, mungkin dokter Iruka lupa mematikannya." Sasuke yang berada di posisi paling depan, menghadap ke jendela, berbisik lirih kepada Naruto yang berada tepat dibelakangnya.

Wajah Naruto sangat pucat karena ketakutan. Dia takut bila ada hantu yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Hiii!" Naruto memekik pelan. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat ujung baju bagian belakang milik Sasuke.

Mereka pun masuk dengan cara mengendap-endap, melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Mereka berniat untuk segera pergi menuju Kelas Eksakta sebelum waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

Sasuke melongokkan kepalanya sedikit ke luar pintu. Dia memperhatikan keadaan di sekitar, sebelum memutuskan bahwa keadaan sudah aman untuk pergi.

"Oke! Keadaan aman. Ayo dobe!" ajak Sasuke.

'Kenapa si teme ini rasanya kurang waspada banget?! Padahal bisa jadi pertemuan ini adalah perangkap! Hh~ aku harus tenang! Tapi..' batin Naruto.

"Aku udah enggak sabar! Aku pergi duluan." Naruto melangkah duluan, melewati Sasuke yang masih berada di depan pintu ruang kesehatan.

Wajah Naruto makin pucat saat melihat keadaan seluruh sekolah yang sudah gelap, tanpa ada satu pun penerangan. Tapi dia menegarkan hati untuk berjalan di depan Sasuke, untuk menghindarkan Sasuke dari semacam perangkap.

"Hn. Terserah kau sa-"

**GYUT!**

Bisikan Sasuke terpotong karena ada seseorang yang secara cepat menariknya hingga ia masuk kembali ke dalam ruang kesehatan. Dan pintu pun tertutup secara pelan, hampir tanpa suara.

Sedangkan Naruto sudah melangkah cukup jauh hingga tidak menyadari hilangnya Sasuke ataupun mendengarkan bisikan terpotong dari Sasuke.

"Suke, kau jaga di bagian belakang! Kalau mereka muncul tiba-tiba, kita langsung kabur!" bisik Naruto.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

Sasuke sendiri saat ini sedang dibekap oleh Obou Kichisa a.k.a Sai. Tubuhnya ditahan dengan cara ditindih di sebuah sofa agar tidak bisa bergerak.

Sedangkan Ojou Kichisa a.k.a Sakura, berdiri sambil bersedekap dengan gaya angkuh khas seorang 'Ojou-sama'.

Sai dan Sakura mengenakan kostum Kichisa (A/N : pemeran penjahat dalam teater Kabuki).

Rambut Sai yang biasanya tersisir rapi dan klimis, kini terlihat sangat berantakan hingga menutupi hampir seluruh bagian depan wajahnya. Warna rambutnya pun di ubah dengan cat semprot, menjadiwarna pirang kecoklatan.

Sedangkan rambut pink milik Sakura dibuat mengembang dan berantakan. Poninya dibiarkan tergerai menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Warna rambutnya yang mencolok disamarkan dengan cat semprot, warna hitam.

Penampilan keduanya saat menjadi anggota Sannin Kichisa sangat berbeda dibandingkan dengan penampilan asli mereka.

" –dia sudah pergi." Bisik Obou.

"Jangan berisik, ya?!" sahut Ojou kepada Sasuke yang sedang mendelik ke arahnya.

Setelah dirasa cukup aman, Obou pun melepaskan bekapan tangannya dari mulut Sasuke. Perlahan ia bangkit dari posisinya yang menindih Sasuke.

"A- apa?! Sannin Kichisa!" pekik Sasuke dengan nada pelan karena masih terkejut.

"Dengar! Ada syarat untuk permintaan-mu ini. Kalau kau menolaknya, kami akan pulang sekarang juga!" bisik Obou dengan nada mengancam.

Sasuke mulai menguasai diri dan menutupi rasa cemasnya.

"Hn. Apa syaratnya?"

Obou dan Ojou saling berpandangan sejenak, kemudian sang Obou pun mengatakansyarat yang diminta. Mereka berdua memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan mengancam yang terasa jelas, walau sebagian wajah mereka tidak terlihat.

"Kau.. harus jadi Obou Kichisa generasi 3!" ucap Obou.

Sasuke kembali terkejut begitu mendengar syarat yang dilontarkan oleh sang Obou.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Ruang Eksakta**

Naruto akhirnya sampai setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari ruang kesehatan. Sedari tadi dia hanya berjalan dalam diam karena takut suaranya akan di dengar oleh seseorang.

"Ugh~ akhirnya kita sampai juga! Sasuke, rasanya aku kebelet sekarang." Bisik Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena menahan tangis.

Karena tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, Naruto langsung berbalik menghadap belakang, untuk melihat Sasuke.

"Eh? Lho? Sasuke.."

Naruto pun terpaku dalam ketakutan saat menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah tidak ada di belakangnya.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

"A- aku?! Kenapa tiba-tiba kalian..? Eh?" Sasuke benar-benar bingung dengan syarat dari Obou tersebut. Hal ini diluar perkiraannya sama sekali.

"Alasannya akan dijelaskan nanti. Sekarang, jawablah!" perintah Sai. "Kau mau, atau tidak?!"

'Eh? Aku harus menjadi Obou generasi 3?!' batin Sasuke. Perasaannya semakin kalut saat mendengar pertanyaan dengan nada mengancam dari sang Obou.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**WUUUSH!**

Naruto berlari kencang menuju ruang kesehatan. Matanya terpejam dan tangannya terkepal erat. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat karena merasa sangat ketakutan.

"Iiiee! SASUKE! Tatsuketteeeee.!" Teriak Naruto. Kini dia sudah tidak perduli lagi bila suaranya terdengar oleh seseorang. Yang ada difikirannya saat ini adalah keberadaan Sasuke.

**PUFF!**

"Ugh~" rintih Naruto ketika dirinya menubruk sesuatu yang cukup keras.

"Naruto!"

DEGH!

Naruto terkejut saat mendongakkan kepalanya, ia melihat Kakashi yang berdiri didepannya. Jadi yang ditabraknya tadi adalah dada Kakashi, makanya terasa sedikit menyakitkan.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

Sasuke masih memikirkan persyaratan yang diajukan oleh Obou. Sedikit demi sedikit dirinya mulai terbujuk untuk memenuhi syarat tersebut. Apalagi saat dirinya membayangkan sosok seorang Obou Kichisa yang terkenal sangat keren dan menakjubkan.

"Aku-" bisik Sasuke.

Dia kini memikirkan sosok Obou yang ada dihadapannya dan membayangkan sosok dirinya sebagai Obou selanjutnya. 'Aku.. akan jadi seperti dirinya?!' batin Sasuke.

"Syarat itu.. akan.. kute-"

**BRAK!**

Pintu ruang kesehatan dibuka oleh Kakashi yang menarik tangan Naruto. Pintu tersebut dibuka dengan cara yang cukup kasar hingga menghasilkan suara debuman keras.

Perkataan Sasuke pun terhenti karena terkejut melihat kedatangan Kakashi dan Naruto.

Bukan hanya Sasuke yang terkejut, Obou a.k.a. Sai dan Ojou a.k.a. Sakura pun ikut terkejut akibat perbuatan Kakashi tersebut.

**CTIK!**

Lampu ruangan kesehatan menyala secara tiba-tiba hingga semua orang kehilangan fokus penglihatannya sementara.

"Siapa disana?! Sedang apa kalian di ruang kesehatan, HAH?!" bentak Kakashi saat melihat Sasuke, Sai dan Sakura.

Naruto yang ada di belakang Kakashi sedang memberontak, berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Kakashi yang cukup erat.

Wajah Naruto memerah karena panik dan takut.

"Sa- Sasuke! Gomennasai! Aku tertangkap oleh-"

"EH?!"

"Eh?! Haaah?! Sannin Kichisa!" teriak Kakashi dan Naruto, secara bersamaan.

Sai langsung menutup wajahnya dengan menggunakan telapak tangan kanan, sedangkan Sakura memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak terlihat oleh Kakashi dan Naruto

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Sasuke?! Ini perangkap! Pengecut! Jadi kalian menipu kami?!" teriak Naruto. Dia menepis tangan Kakashi secara kasar hingga genggaman Kakashi jadi terlepas.

Naruto melangkah mendekat ke arah Sasuke, dengan niat untuk menolongnya.

"Dobe, bukan begitu. Ini-" Sasuke panik, dia tidak ingin Naruto menjadi salah paham.

Kakashi segera tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya, kemudian dia berniat untuk menghalangi langkah Naruto.

"Naruto! Awas! Hati-hati! Jangan mendekati-"

**GRAB!**

Dari belakang Kakashi muncul Oshou Kichisa yang langsung membekap mulut Kakashi dengan tangan kiri. Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menarik tubuh Kakashi dan membantingnya ke lantai hingga Kakashi pingsan akibat shock.

"Kita Mundur!" teriak Oshou dari depan pintu ruang kesehatan.

"Cih!" Obou dan Ojou hanya berdecih tidak suka saat mendengar perintah Oshou.

Namun Obou dan Ojou pun langsung berlari menuju jendela yang masih terbuka (A/N : ingat! SasuNaru masuk ke ruang kesehatan lewat jendela, tanpa menutupnya).

"GYAAA! Bos-nya muncul!" Naruto berteriak dengan histeris.

"Hoi! Permintaanku bagaimana?!"

Naruto yang panik melihat keadaan yang mulai tidak kondusif, menggigil ketakutan sambil memeluk leher Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke berwajah kesal karena permintaannya diabaikan.

**GYUT!**

Belum sempat Oshou melarikan diri, langkahnya tertahan secara tiba-tiba karena ujung lengan bajunya ditarik oleh Kakashi yang mulai tersadar dari pingsannya.

**!**

Oshou langsung menggenggam erat batangan besi yang tersemat di ikatan Obi miliknya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di ruang kesehatan dokter Iruka-milikku?!" bentak Kakashi. Walaupun saat ini dia belum mampu untuk berdiri, tapi dia tidak melepas pegangannya pada ujung lengan baju milik Oshou.

**JDEEERR!**Hati Oshou terasa bagai disambar oleh petir manakala mendengar pernyataan frontal dari Kakashi.

**Twitch!** Muncul kedutan kasar di pelipisnya akibat merasa terlalu kesal.

**BUAGH! BUGH! BAGH! BUGH!**

"SIAPA YANG MILIKMU, HAH?! KAU MAU MATI?!"

"GYAAA!"

Oshou menghajar Kakashi dengan tinjuan dan tendangan hingga Kakashi terkapar (lagi).

"Su- sudahlah Oshou. Biarkan saja dia! Ayo kita kabur sekarang." Obou merasa agak miris melihat keadaan Kakashi yang jadi babak-belur dan pingsan akibat ulah Oshou.

"Haah~ semoga dirinya diterima disisi-Nya!" ucap Ojou sambil menangkupkan kedua belah tangannya di depan dada.

Obou dan Ojou berdiri dipinggir jendela, masih menunggu Oshou.

Naruto mulai tersadar akan kesempatan yang ada di depan matanya saat ini.

'Tidak bisa! Takkan ku biarkan mereka lolos!' batin Naruto.

Naruto langsung berdiri dan menunjuk ke arah Oshou.

"SASUKE.! JANGAN BIARKAN BOS-NYA LOLOS.!" Naruto berteriak keras, memerintah kepada Sasuke.

**TAP!**

Sasuke langsung melompat dari sofa dan berlari kencang ke arah Oshou.

**GRAB!** Dengan cepat, Sasuke menahan batangan besi yang digenggam oleh Oshou, dengan kedua tangannya. Tangan kanannya menahan tangan kiri Oshou dan yang kiri menahan batangan besi sebagai tumpuan untuk melompat.

Dengan sekali lompatan, Sasuke langsung menarik kaki kirinya untuk menendang dada Oshou.

"Ugh!"

Sasuke langsung menjatuhkan batangan besi yang di genggam Oshou dengan cara memelintir tangannya dan memukul bahu Oshou. Kemudian Sasuke menghempaskan Oshou hingga terlentang di lantai.

**BRAK!**

"Argh!" Oshou meringis sakit saat bagian belakang kepalanya menghantam lantai dengan keras.

Sasuke sendiri masih tetap berdiri sambil menahan tangan kiri Oshou.

"SASUKE.! Bongkar penyamarannya!" perintah Naruto.

Ojou dan Obou yang berada jauh dari sang Oshou langsung panik saat melihat tangan Sasuke yang menarik lepas slayer dan masker yang digunakan Oshou dalam satu tarikan kuat.

Sasuke terdiam.

Naruto berlari mendekati Sasuke yang terdiam.

"**!**"

Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama terdiam, membatu.

Mereka terlalu shock saat melihat wajah sang Oshou..

Yang tidak lain adalah-

DOKTER IRUKA.!

...

"Dokter Iruka!" teriak SasuNaru.

Wajah Sasuke dan Naruto menjadi pucat.

...

(Logika SasuNaru : Dokter Iruka + slayer + masker = OSHOU Kichisa)

...

Naruto refleks melompat satu langkah kebelakang karena terkejut sedangkan Sasuke masih terpaku menatap wajah Iruka sambil mencengkeram lengan Iruka.

"Waduh!" Sai menepuk wajahnya sendiri ketika melihat SasuNaru yang terdiam karena melihat wajah sang Oshou.

Melihat kesempatan yang ada (karena Sasuke lagi shock), Iruka langsung memutar pergelangan tangan Sasuke, kemudian menariknya agar membungkuk. Iruka lalu mengangkat sebelah kakinya untuk menendang leher Sasuke hingga Sasuke terjatuh.

Iruka masih memiting leher Sasuke dengan menggunakan salah satu kakinya, sedangkan tangannya memuntir pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang tadi mencengkeram lengannya.

"Aargh! Ittai!" Sasuke memekik tertahan akibat rasa tercekik di lehernya.

"I- itu pitingan a'la Oshou!" bisik Sai. Wajahnya sedikit pucat karena mengingat sesuatu dari masa lalunya.

Sedangkan Sakura melihat dengan mata berbinar-binar, kesenangan. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya!" ucap Sakura kepada Sai.

"Ayo pergi!" perintah Sai.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sakura dan Sai, langsung memutar badannya untuk menatap _moment_ kepergian mereka berdua. "Ah! Mereka kabur!" pekik Naruto.

"Good night, honey!" ucap Sakura kepada Naruto.

Kemudian Sai melompat dari jendela dan selanjutnya disusul oleh Sakura.

"Hoi! Bocah cengeng!"

Heh!

Naruto yang tadinya menatap jendela, kini memutar badannya menghadap pintu saat mendengar suara Iruka yang terdengar sinis.

Di depan pintu kini terlihat Iruka yang sedang mengikat slayernya hingga menutupi seluruh rambut dan bagian mata hingga pangkal hidung nya. Dia kini tidak mengenakan masker lagi.

Bibir Iruka menyunggingkan senyum sinis dan matanya memicing tajam dari balik slayer tipis tersebut.

"Khe! Datanglah lagi keruanganku~ untuk makan ramen bersamaku!" desis Iruka.

**!**

Setelah berkata pada Naruto, Iruka langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

'INI MUSTAHIL.!' Naruto berteriak dalam hati.

Naruto hampir menangis saat menyadari bahwa orang yang menurutnya adalah orang yang paling baik kepadanya selama di sekolah, ternyata merupakan pimpinan organisasi rahasia di sekolah yang ia cari-cari selama ini.

"Ugh!" Sasuke yang terbangun, langsung merintih akibat merasakan perih di bagian leher dan tangannya. Walau tidak ada luka serius, tapi rasanya tetap menyakitkan.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto lalu membantu Sasuke yang kesulitan untuk bangkit, agar dapat duduk dengan benar.

"Shh! Dimana pak pegawai itu?"

Sasuke dan Naruto melirik ke arah pintu masuk ruang kesehatan. Dimana terdapat tubuh Kakashi yang terkapar sejak tadi.

"...-dia pingsan." Jawab Naruto.

"Begitu?! Kalau begitu, berarti cuma kita berdua yang melihat wajah dokter Iruka-"

**PLAKK! **Naruto menggeplak kepala Sasuke hingga Sasuke terjengkang kebelakang.

"Jangan bilang dia DOKTER IRUKA! Itu pasti bukan DOKTER IRUKA!" bentak Naruto.

**Sret!**

Kakashi tiba-tiba terbangun dari pingsannya dan membuat SasuNaru terkejut setengah mati karena khawatir kalau Kakashi mendengar kalimat Naruto barusan.

"Dokter Iruka?! Di mana dokter Iruka-milikku?!" Kakashi berteriak keras dengan pandangan yang masih kurang fokus..

**BLETAK!**

"Tidur sana! Siapa yang nilikmu, HAH?!" teriak Naruto sehabis memukul kepala Kakashi dengan kursi kecil yang biasa digunakan oleh pasien di ruang kesehatan, hingga Kakashi pingsan (lagi).

"WOY!" Sasuke berteriak panik saat melihat tindak kekerasan yang terjadi (lagi) terhadap Kakashi.

'Ini gawat!' batin Naruto. Kepalanya tertunduk dan badannya sedikit gemetar.

"Dobe! Dia pingsan lagi! Kalau terus dipukul begini, dia bisa mati! Ah! Kalau dia mati, salahkan saja Sannin Kichisa!" pekik Sasuke.

Naruto tidak mendengar ucapan Sasuke sama sekali. Saat ini kepalanya hanya dipenuhi dengan berbagai pemikiran mengenai Sannin Kichisa, terutama tentang Iruka.

'Hal ini, harus dirahasiakan!'tekad Naruto.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Satu Minggu Kemudian**

**Kelas 1-A**

"Naru-san! Ayo makan bento sama-sama." Ajak Ten-ten kepada Naruto yang duduk diam di kursinya.

"Ha'i, Ten-san!"

Naruto kemudian menarik meja dan kursinya agar merapat dengan meja milik Ten-ten.

"Hari ini kita makan dengan seorang temanku, karena kami ada rapat sehabis istirahat nanti. Dia anggota pengurus kelas, sama sepertiku. Tidak apa-apa, kan?!" pinta Ten-ten.

"Ha'i! Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan sama sekali."

...

Setelah teman Ten-ten yakni Neji, ikut bergabung, mereka pun mulai memakan bekal yang mereka bawa sambil sedikit berbincang.

"Aam~ Naruto-san, sebelum pindah kesini, kau berasal dari Kansai, ya?" tanya Neji sambil mengunyah roti melon miliknya..

"Ya, benar!" Naruto ikut memakan bekal ramen goreng miliknya yang dibuatkan oleh Mikoto, ibu Sasuke.

"Kau akrab dengan Sasuke-san, ya? Padahal kalian ini sepupu jauh, kan?! Slrrrp.." tanya Ten-ten. Dia menyeruput pelan teh susu dalam kemasan miliknya.

"Ya! Waktu kecil aku pernah tinggal selama beberapa tahun disini, bersama keluarganya. Kemudian aku pindah ke Amerika lalu ke Kansai."

"Eh?" Neji agak heran saat mendengar jawaban dari Naruto.

"Tempat tinggalku selalu pindah-pindah. Tapi, aku tinggal paling lama disini karena ada FugakuJii-san dan Mikoto Baa-san yang di percaya oleh Kaa-san dan Tou-san untuk menjagaku." Naruto yang paham dengan keheranan Neji, langsung memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Hoo~ apa orang tuamu sering berpindah-pindah tempat kerja, Naru-san?"

"Benar, Neji-san! Bahkan sekarang mereka berada di Australia."

"Wah! Berarti kau punya banyak teman, dong?"

"Egh?!" Naruto sedikit tersentak saat mendengar pertanyaan Neji. Wajahnya kini sedikit memerah.

"Ahaha.. Naru-san bilang, dia sulit berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, sehingga dia tidak pernah punya teman sebelumnya." Jawab Ten-ten.

"Eh? Benarkah?! Tapi kau tidak terlihat seperti itu kok, Naru-san."

"Dulu dia sangat kikuk dan pemalu. Tapi karena dia jadi anggota panitia pelaksana pesta tahun baru, dia jadi punya teman karena ada kesempatan untuk mengobrol dengan mereka. Kurasa kau adalah cowok yang cukup menyenangkan, seperti Neji." Jawab Ten-ten.

"Mungkin kau harus berterimakasih pada Uchiha-kun. Pasti dia yang memberitahumu tentang panitia pelaksana yang sedang kekurangan orang." Timpal Neji.

"Bukan Sasuke, tapi.." Naruto kemudian membayangkan wajah Sai saat menyarankan kepada dirinya untuk ikut menjadi anggota panitia sementara agar bisa memiliki teman.

-_"Tapi kayaknya, kau pemuda yang tegar." Ucap Sai_-

Naruto teringat kalimat Sai yang menjadi motivasi bagi dirinya. Wajahnya langsung memerah saat mengingat wajah tampan Sai.

"Haa~h.." Naruto memegang pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Matanya terpejam dan bibirnya tersenyum simpul.

"Wajahmu memerah! Hi-hi-hi.." pekik Ten-ten. Dia pun terkikik geli saat melihat wajah imut Naruto yang sedang bersemu malu.

"Na- Naruto-san?!" Neji agak bingung saat melihat perubahan pada ekspresi Naruto.

Naruto tersentak sedikit saat mengingat sesuatu. "Ah! Ten-san! Apa nanti ketua OSIS akan hadir pada rapat nanti?!" tanyanya.

"Hap! Nyem-nyem-nyem~ Tentu saja." Ten-ten mengunyah potonganterakhir telur dadar miliknya.

Naruto menunduk sebentar kemudian menatap wajah Ten-ten.

"Ano~ apa aku boleh ikut?"

"Boleh sih.. Tapi sebenarnya aku mau minta tolong pada Naru-san sehabis istirahat ini."

Naruto dan Ten-ten yang sudah menghabiskan bentonya, kini mulai membenahi kotak bento masing-masing. Sedangkan Neji yang hanya memakan roti melon yang dibeli dari kantin, hanya duduk diam dan menunggu Naruto dan Ten-ten selesai mengemasi kotak bentou.

Mereka masih duduk untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan, karena waktu istirahat masih panjang.

"Hm.. Apa yang harus aku tolong darimu?" tanya Naruto. Dia agak penasaran dengan permintaan Ten-ten.

"Naru-san merupakan satu-satunya murid yang menjadi pengurus ruang kesehatan, kan?" tanya Ten-ten dengan bibir yang tersenyum manis.

**DEGH!**

Mata Naruto langsung melotot saat mendengar kata 'ruang kesehatan'. Wajah Naruto yang tadinya memerah, kini menjadi pucat. Hatinya was-was saat menduga-duga hal yang mungkin dimintai tolong oleh Ten-ten.

"Ya, benar.." naruto berujar lirih. Kepalanya menunduk dalam.

Tubuhnya kini mengeluarkan aura suram yang samar-samar dirasakan oleh Neji.

'Aura-nya kok jadi agak suram?!' batin Neji.

Ten-ten tersenyum makin lebar saat mendengar jawaban dari Naruto.

"Begini.. Para relawan dari klub tata boga akan menyiapkan makanan untuk pesta tahun baru nanti. Tapi mereka harus memiliki izin sanitasi dari dokter. Oleh karena itu, aku ingin minta tolong agar Naru-san yang memintakan izin kepada dokter Iruka di ruang kesehatan!" ujar Ten-ten dengan nada riang tanpa menyadari wajah Naruto yang kian pucat.

**DEGH!**

"Naru-san kan dekat dengan dokter Iruka." Lanjut Ten-ten.

"Awa-wa-wa! A- ano. I- itu, aku enggak seakrab itu dengan dok- dokter Iruka, kok!" ujar Naruto dengan nada panik

"Lho? Bukannya dulu setiap hari kau selalu makan bento bersama beliau di ruang kesehatan? Ya~ walau sekarang kau lebih sering makan di kelas bersamaku, sih."

"Ka- kalau begitu, Neji-san temani aku, ya?" pinta Naruto dengan wajah memelas.

Neji agak heran, tapi dia tidak ingin berprasangka kepada orang lain.

"Gomen, tapi sebagai ketua kelas, aku juga harus ikut rapat. Rapat ini bertujuan untuk membahas tentang pergerakan Sannin Kichisa. Ada info yang mengatakan kalau mereka akan melakukan pergerakan di pesta tahun baru. Oleh karena itu, para guru meminta agar para pengurus kelas dan pengurus OSIS bekerja sama untuk meningkatkan pengamanan." Jawab Neji.

"Hei, apa kau mendengarku, Naru-san?" tanya Neji. Tangannya di lambai-lambaikan di depan wajah Naruto yang sedang melamun.

Naruto hampir jantungan saat mendengar informasi dari Neji.

'Gawat! Padahal aku sedang menghindari ruang kesehatan! Bahkan Sasuke melarangku untuk mendekati ruang kesehatan dan bertemu dengan dokter Iruka.' Batin Naruto.

"Hoi~" Ten-ten berseru sambil sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto.

Naruto kemudian tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Memang apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sannin Kichisa? Kenapa aku tidak tahu kabar ini?" tanya Naruto. Dia sedikit bingung karena baru kali ini mendengar kabar tentang Sannin Kichisa setelah seminggu tidak mendengar kabar apapun tentang mereka.

"Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti. Kau tidak mengetahui kabar ini karena pihak OSIS tidak ingin kalau klub surat kabar mengetahui kemudian memberitakan tentang kabar ini kepada para murid. Ini untuk menghindari kericuhan." Jawab Ten-ten.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Ruang OSIS**

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya. Ada isu yang menyebutkan bahwa 'Sannin Kichisa' akan muncul di pesta tahun baru." ungkap Sakura pada Sasuke.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan duduk santai berdua sambil melakukan sesi wawancara singkat. Sakura sebagai ketua klub surat kabar, dan Sai sebagai ketua OSIS.

"Tindakan apa yang akan diambil oleh pihak eksekutif terhadap masalah ini?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyodorkan alat perekam suara ke hadapan Sai.

Dengan tenang Sai menjawab sambil mengunyah sedikit roti _yakisoba_ miliknya.

"Akibat isu tersebut, pihak eksekutif akan mengambil langkah pencegahan dengan meningkatkan pengamanan di sekitar sekolah. Apalagi sekarang sudah tanggal 20 Desember, yang artinya sudah semakin dekat waktu pelaksanaan pesta tahun baru."

"Aku tidak ingin jawaban formal, Ketua OSIS." Ucap Sakura dengan nada santai.

"Jangan tanya yang aneh-aneh! Kau membuatku kehilangan nafsu makan!" balas Sai.

Sai kemudian berdiri sambil menatap mata Sakura.

"Aku ada rapat sebentar lagi untuk membahas tindakan terhadap gosip yang tidak jelas darimana sumbernya itu! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menemanimu mengisi waktu senggang!" ucapnya.

Sakura langsung menyambar kotak kemasan berisi teh milik Sai yang sudah diminum separuh.

"Slrrrp.. Ah! Aku yang menyebarkan info itu." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah innocent.

"Jadi kau pelakunya!? Hoi! Jangan minum teh-ku!"

"Hmp! Asal tahu saja, berita itu bukan gosip!" tutur Sakura.

"Eh?!" Sai tertegun sejenak setelah mendengar penuturan dari Sakura.

"Aku menyebarkan info itu atas perintah Oshou!"

"Tunggu dulu! Pekerjaan apa ini?"

"Ini bukan pekerjaan maupun permintaan. Slrrrp."

"Teh-ku!"

"Akan kuberi tahu. Dengarkan baik-baik!"

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Ruang Rapat**

"Uchiha-kun! Ruang rapat sudah siap. Sekarang tolong kau panggilkan ketua OSIS!" Pinta Lee, seksi keamanan.

"Hn!" gumam Sasuke. Dia pun berjalan dengan agak malas untuk memenuhi permintaan seniornya tersebut.

"Di siang hari, biasanya ketua ada di ruang OSIS." Ucap Chouji yang melihat Sasuke melangkah keluar.

"Hn~"

"Mana semangat masa muda-mu?! Jangan lemas begitu, dong!" teriak Lee.

Sasuke merasa agak heran dengan senior-nya yang satu ini. Lee selalu saja mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat penuh semangat setiap hari. Apa dirinya tidak pernah lelah atau muak?

...

Sasuke berjalan pelan sambil berfikir mengenai pertemuannya dengan Sannin Kichisa minggu lalu.

'Haa~h! Sayang sekali, permintaanku pada Sannin Kichisa tidak terlaksana. Kalau saja Naru tidak bertingkah waktu itu...'

-_"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Sasuke?! Ini perangkap! Pengecut! Jadi kalian menipu kami?!" teriak Naruto._-

'Eh!? Kalau tidak bertingkah?!'

Sasuke terus melangkah hingga berhenti tepat di depan ruang OSIS.

-_"Kauharus jadi Obou Kichisa generasi 3!" ucap Obou._-

**DEGH!**

'Aku tidak boleh berfikir seperti tadi! Naruto selama ini menganggap mereka sebagai musuh! Lagipula aku ini adalah anggota OSIS, jadi aku tidak boleh tergoda dengan tawaran mereka!'

Sebelum Sasuke mengetuk pintu ruang OSIS, samar-samar dia mendengar suara yang agak familiar dari dalam ruang tersebut-

...

"Calon penerus Kichisa bertambah lagi?" sahut seseorang dengan suara pria.

"Benar! Ojou generasi 3 sudah ditetapkan, begitu pula Obou generasi 3." Kali ini yang terdengar adalah suara seorang wanita.

**EH?!**

'Apa? Siapa yang sedang berbicara di dalam?!'

...

"Tentang Ojou generasi 3, entah apa yang difikirkan oleh Oshou hingga dia memilih 'nya'. Ini sangat berbeda dibandingkan formasi Sannin Kichisa generasi 1 dan 2. Generasi 3 sangat mengejutkan!" ucap sang pria.

"Yang jelas, Ojou yang berikutnya sudah ditetapkan. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu hingga pesta tahun baru." Jawab sang wanita.

...

'Pesta tahun baru?!'

"Tunggu dulu!" Sasuke yang masih berada diluar ruang OSIS berteriak keras hingga mengejutkan Sai yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Sai langsung berdiri dan bersiap pergi, namun keburu di cegah oleh Sakura yang menahan sebelah tangannya.

"Ssst!" desis Sakura pada Sai.

...

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke! Tidak ada yang lain!" teriak Sasuke dari luar.

...

"Uchiha-" bisik Sai.

Dia memandang ke arah pintu ruang OSIS yang masih tertutup.

...

"Tolong jangan kacaukan pesta tahun baru yang akan diselenggarakan oleh panitia pelaksana OSIS!" Sasuke berteriak cukup keras. Tangannya terkepal erat, menahan emosi.

Sedangkan Sai yang ada di dalam ruang OSIS kini tertegun setelah mendengar permintaan Sasuke. Hatinya terharu mendengar kalimat kepedulian dari Sasuke. Dia pun tersenyum tulus, dan membuat Sakura jadi merinding ngeri melihat senyuman yang jarang di keluarkan oleh Sai tersebut.

"Kau memang pantas jadi anggota pelaksana OSIS!" balas Sai pada Sasuke. 'Manisnya~ Bawahanku memang hebat!' batin Sai merasa gembira. Bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyum yang menbuat Sakura menjadi jengah.

"Cih!" decih Sakura, tidak suka. 'Dia kelihatan sangat senang!?' batin Sakura.

"BUKAN! Aku tak peduli soal panitia pelaksana!" teriak Sasuke.

**Doeng!**

"HAH?!" Sai langsung cengo'.

"Hi-hi-hi-hi." Sakura terkikik geli saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke dan wajah cengo' dari Sai.

"Sepupuku, Naruto, dia jadi anggota panitia pelaksana sementara. Akhirnya dia bersemangat karena bisa mempunyai teman! Aku ingin membuat segala usahanya jadi sukses!"

Sai yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah menjadi murung.

Sedangkan Sakura yang mendengar nama Naruto disebut-sebut, langsung tertarik. "Aku paham!" Dia pun menjawab Sasuke dengan nada angkuh khas seorang 'Ojou-sama'.

"Eh?!"

...

"Pada dasarnya, cara kerja Sannin Kichisa takkan membahayakan para murid. Kami akan senang jika bisa menjadi salah satu pihak yang ikut meramaikan pesta!" jawab Sakura.

Sasuke yang mendengar nada angkuh dan tegas dari Ojou Kichisa mulai membayangkan sosok menawan sang Ojou dengan ekspresi angkuh khas seorang aristokrat.

"Kami akan bicara lagi denganmu dalam waktu dekat! Sampai jumpa!" ucap Sakura.

...

"Ah! Tunggu!" Sasuke membuka pintu tersebut dengan cepat.

Namun ruangan tersebut sudah kosong.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Ruang Kesehatan**

Naruto yang berdiri tepat di depan ruang kesehatan, kini sedang menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat yang tidak jelas maknanya.

"Lalu, Naruto yang baik hati pergi ke ruang pesta meskipun hatinya ciut!" Naruto sibuk menarasikan sendiri tentang perjalanannya ke ruang kesehatan.

**ZRRR!**

Naruto membuka sedikit saja pintu ruang kesehatan. Dia mengintip keadaan didalam melalui celah sempit tersebut kemudia dia membuka keseluruhan pintunya.

"Hm~ enggak ada orang." Bisik Naruto.

Perlahan dia melangkah masuk tanpa mengeluarkan suara langkah kaki sedikitpun.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyusup saja. Aku akan menaruh dokumen yang diperlukan dan memo, lalu aku akan secepatnya-"

**BRAK!**

Pintu ruang kesehatan tiba-tiba tertutup dengan suara keras, membuat Naruto terlonjak karena kaget. Matanya mulai mengeluarkan air.

"Secepatnya apa? Hm~" ucap seseorang dari arah belakang Naruto.

Naruto perlahan berbalik dan menemukan sosok Iruka yang sedang berdiri sambil menghalangi pintu dengan wajah yang dihiasi senyum innocent.

"GYAAA! Dia muncul!" Naruto langsung melompat kebelakang hingga kepalanya membentur jendela. "Aissh.!"

"Khe! Begitulah! Jangan terburu-buru! Bagaimana kalau kau makan 'Naruto' terlebih dahulu?" Iruka berbicara dengan nada rendah a'la Oshou. Senyuman manisnya kini berganti dengan seringai yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan menurut Naruto.

Iruka berjalan mendekati Naruto. Tubuhnya kini mengeluarkan aura yang mengintimidasi.

"Hiiiii.!" Naruto panik. Wajahnya kini pucat, dan ia mulai menangis.

"BERISIK!" bentak Iruka.

**BRAK!**

Iruka menggebrak kayu jendela yang sedang disandari oleh Naruto. Dia pun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto hingga hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan kemari! Selama seminggu ini kau terus melarikan diri dariku. Cih! Boleh juga nyalimu, bocah!" desis Iruka dengan ekspresi seorang _psycopath_.

**Hiiiii.!**

"TIDAAAK! Dokter jadi gila!" teriak Naruto dengan histeris. Air matanya mengalir deras.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Tbc**.

Sigh~ ini adalah chap terpanjang yang pernah Ahn tulis di fict ini. Ahn sengaja bikin yang seharusnya 3 chap, di ringkas jadi 2 chap. Biar vol.1 ini cepat selesai~ (/^v^)9

Bagi para Readers yang sudah menebak bahwa Iruka adalah Oshou Kichisa, Ahn ucapkan : SELAMAT.! *nebar-nebar confety*

Hm~ vol.1 ini akan selesai di chap 8 nanti. Menurut Readers-san, lebih baik vol. 2 dan seterusnya di sambung dengan vol. 1 ini, atau lebih baik di buat secara terpisah?

Jika berkenan, silahkan beri pendapat, kritik, saran, pertanyaan atau apapun pada Ahn. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.. bye~ ("^v^)/


	8. Chapter 8

**Balasan Review :**

**Vianicka Hime :**

Hime terjebak~ fu. fu. fu. Ini karena clue yang diberikan agak (**sangat**) kurang. ^.^) Um~soal Naru yang jadi kandidat atau enggak, liat aja di chap ini.~ Sasu memang Ooc, tapi yang sebenarnya adalah, semua chara memang jadi Ooc.~

Um~ gomen ne, walau tertulis pairnya itu SasuNaru, SaiSaku dan KakaIru, tapi ini cuma pair sebagai rekan kerja dan profesi. Fict ini lebih menekankan kepada friendship dan humor (?) aja.~ Maaf kalau Ahn udah bikin Hime-san jadi kecewa dengan fict ini. T-T)

Terimakasih atas reviewnya, Hime-san.. *~*)/

**byakko-san (ryu-san) :**

Um~ souka?!

Wah.! Manggilnya byakko-san atau ryu-san.? Tenyata juga suka bagian itu, ya.? Ahn juga suka saat BaKakashi di habisi (?) oleh Iruka dan Naru.~

Terimakasih atas reviewnya, Ryu-san.. *~*)/

**Hikari :**

Naru jadi Ojou.? Hm.~ silahkan Hikari-san lihat di chap ini. *v*)b

Soal Iruka yang jadi Oshou.? Ahaha.~ itu memang sesuai dengan jalan ceritanya. Lagi pula, Ahn pengen semua chara yang ada disini jadi Ooc.~

Terimakasih atas reviewnya, Hikari-san.. *~*)/

**Himawari Wia :**

Arigatou atas pujiannya, Wia-san.~ Um.. panggil aja Ahn, kalau Fatayahn terlalu ribet.~Ini udah dilanjut, lho.!

Hm.. Naru jadi Ojou.? Silahkan lihat jawabannya di chap ini.~

Terimakasih atas reviewnya, Wia-san.. *~*)/

**A/N :** Maafkan Ahn karena udah terlalu lama enggak update.~ Maafkan juga bila chap ini kurang memuaskan.

Maaf juga karena banyak kata yang hilang (entah karena apa) dan juga ada nama-nama yang hilang (yang juga entah karena apa) tapi itu bukanlah suatu kesengajaan.

Arigatou~

**Selamat membaca.!**

**##PAIN##**

**The School Secret Agent : FatayahN**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own for the character, but the story belongs to Nanpei Yamada.**

**Rated : T**

**Main Pairing : SasuNaru**** (?)****, SaiSaku (?)****, KakaIru (?)**** and many more.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, No!Itachi, Romance, Shounen-ai, Drama, Fight, TYPO and many more.**

**##GAIN##**

**Previews:**

Iruka berjalan mendekati Naruto. Tubuhnya kini mengeluarkan aura yang mengintimidasi.

"Hiiiii.!" Naruto panik. Wajahnya kini pucat, dan ia mulai menangis.

"BERISIK!" bentak Iruka.

**BRAK!**

Iruka menggebrak kayu jendela yang sedang disandari oleh Naruto. Dia pun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto hingga hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan kemari! Selama seminggu ini kau terus melarikan diri dariku. Cih! Boleh juga nyalimu, bocah!" desis Iruka dengan ekspresi seorang _psycopath_.

**Hiiiii.!**

"TIDAAAK! Dokter jadi gila!" teriak Naruto dengan histeris. Air matanya mengalir deras.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Chap ****8**** (End of Vol. 1)**

**Ruang Rapat**

Drap-drap-drap-drap!

Sasuke berlari dengan terburu-buru menuju ruang rapat. Dengan cepat dia membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam ruang rapat tersebut.

"Gomen ne, aku terlambat! Ketua OSIS dia-.. lho?" keberadaan Sai yang sudah ada di ruang rapat membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Karena sedari tadi dirinya berlari mengelilingi seluruh sekolah demi mencari Sai, namun tidak kunjung ketemu.

Sai mendengus pelan saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang melongo'. "Kau lama sekali! Duduklah, rapat akan dilanjutkan."

**Ruang Kesehatan**

Disaat yang sama, dilain tempat. Naruto kini berlari menjauhi Iruka dan meringkuk di pojokkan sofa.

"Saya tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun! Hiks!" teriak Naruto.

"Jangan ngomong begitu dengan suara keras!" balas Iruka. Dirinya merasa agak jengah karena Naruto terus-menerus berteriak dan memekik sehingga dia memutuskan untuk mengambil jarak dua meter dari Naruto.

Naruto yang masih meringkuk di atas sofa kini menundukkan kepalanya sambil menangis terisak.

"Saya akan berjanji, dokter! Hiks~ Jadi, tolong biarkan saya pergi!" Naruto mendongakkan kepala dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang kini basah oleh air mata.

"Dasar pengecut!" ejek Iruka.

"Keberanian untuk menghadapi pelaku tindak kekerasan terhadap anak-anak tergantung pada masing-masing orang!" balas Naruto.

"SIAPA YANG PELAKU TINDAK KEKERASAN.!?" Iruka yang kesal kini berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto sambl berkacak pinggang.

"Oshou~"

Iruka dan Naruto secara refleks, menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

Ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari Sakura yang sedang berdiri dengan wajah gembira, di depan pintu masuk ruang kesehatan.

"Dia anggota baru di klub-ku. Jadi, tolong perlakukan dia dengan lembut." Rayu Sakura.

Naruto yang merasa kalau Iruka sedang lengah, langsung berdiri dan kemudian berlari menuju ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura-nee! Larilah! Di sini berbahaya!" teriak Naruto. Dia ingin agar Sakura segera melarikan diri dari Iruka.

"Hoi! Tadi kau berjanji tidak akan bilang ke siapa-siapa?!" bentak Iruka.

"Wah-wah! Aku baik-baik saja, kok!" ucap Sakura pada Naruto yang menggenggam erat kedua tangannya.

Naruto yang sempat histeris, kini mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya. Dia pun menyadari suatu keanehan dari ucapan yang telah dilontarkan oleh Sakura.

'Lho? Barusan Sakura-nee memanggil dokter Iruka dengan sebutan Oshou, kan?! Kalau begitu...' batin Naruto. "Eeeh?!" Naruto memekik kecil.

"Ada apa Ojou?" tanya Iruka. Kini Iruka sedang duduk di kursi kerja miliknya sambil menghisap 'rokok tembakau' miliknya.

Sakura pun melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto. Perlahan dirinya berbalik untuk menghadap ke arah Iruka.

"Oshou! Tadi aku dan Obou sudah bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Wajah kami tidak terlihat namun, pergerakan kita saat pesta tahun baru sudah ketahuan."

"Hah?! Lalu, bagaimana reaksinya? Fyuuh~" jawab Iruka sambil sesekali menghembuskan asap.

'Eh?! Apa?! Mereka ngomong soal apa?' batin Naruto.

Naruto yang berdiri diantara Iruka dan Sakura hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan tiap ucapan yang mereka keluarkan.

"Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan membocorkan informasi tersebut. Mungkin dia termakan omongan kita?!"

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, berarti tinggal satu masalah yang tersisa." Setelah meletakkan pipa tembakau-nya, Iruka pun bangkit kemudian berjalan menuju Naruto.

Iruka dan Sakura menatap tajam ke arah Naruto yang merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding dengan wajah yang pucat pasi.

Akhirnya Naruto sadar!

Iruka = **Oshou** ; Sakura = **Ojou**!

"Uzumaki Naruto! Dia pendek, pemalu dan tidak pe-de. Gerakannya pun tampak lamban. Dia juga tidak terlihat cerdas." Iruka berkata dengan wajah datar yang terkesan bosan.

"Jangan membeberken fakta-fakta tersebut dengan wajah begitu!" teriak Naruto. Hilang sudah ketakutannya tadi dan berganti dengan rasa kesal.

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Naruto jadi _swewtdrop_ dan membatin di dalam hati. 'Dia mengakui kalau itu semua adalah fakta?!'

"Namun.. -pengaruhnya terhadap Uchiha Sasuke tidak bisa diremehkan! Bahkan bisa menyelamatkan dirinya!" desis Iruka. "Kau pun sudah terlibat dalam hal ini! Kau.. -yang akan menjadi OJOU generasi 3!"

'APAAA?!'

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Akhir Desember**

**Apartemen Uchiha; Kamar Naruto**

"Naruto! Kau harus makan Zoun* setelah itu tinggal Osechi**." Sasuke berkata dengan santai saat memasuki kamar Naruto, sambil membawakan makanan untuk dimakan oleh Naruto yang sedang bergelung di dalam selimut miliknya.

(A/N : *kue dari ketan yang direbus dengan sayur-sayuran; **makanan yang dihidangkan saat tahun baru)

"Ogah!" sungut Naruto dari dalam selimut tebalnya. Seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi oleh selimut tebal hingga suaranya tidak terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke.

"Hoi! Masa' akhir tahun begini, kau malah tidur? Aku tahu kau sedang masuk angin. Tapi, kalau enggak makan, nanti enggak sembuh-sembuh, lho!" seru Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik selimut tersebut dengan kuat, untuk melihat wajah Naruto.

**SRAKK!**

Terlihat sepasang iris safir yang berkilat tajam, menatap dengan pandangan keji, ke arah Sasuke dari balik selimut.

"..!"

Deg-deg-deg-deg-deg!

Detak jantung Sasuke bertambah cepat saat melihat tatapan mata Naruto. Dia langsung menutupkan kembali selimut tersebut ke seluruh tubuh Naruto. Terutama bagian kepalanya yang ditutup rapat hingga tidak ada celah sedikitpun.

...

Setelah beberapa menit berdiam diri, Naruto perlahan bangkit dan mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam selimut.

"..-Sasuke~" bisik Naruto. Kepalanya tertunduk menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke. Saat ini dia sedang mengunyah sedikit makanan yang tadi dibawanya.

"Apa yang kau bahas dengan Sannin Kichisa?" perlahan Naruto mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap langsung wajah Sasuke.

"Eh?!" Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, langsung menghentikan kunyahannya.

SasuNaru saling berpandangan dalam diam.

...

"Jangan makan Osechi-ku!" Naruto yang sadar kalau Sasuke hampir menghabiskan makanan yang dibawakan untuknya, langsung mendepak Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya. Bukan hanya didepak secara paksa, Sasuke juga harus menerima lemparan beberapa benda dari Naruto, secara lapang dada.

**Dash! Bugh! Prakk!**

"Kau enggak mau makan, sih!" teriak Sasuke. "Ittaii.!" Sasuke memekik sakit setelah dahinya menerima lemparan jam weker milik Naruto.

**BLAM!**

Naruto menutup pintu dengan kasar hingga menghasilkan suara keras setelah dirinya puas melempar Sasuke dengan berbagai barang.

**TING-TONG**

"Ah! Sasuke, tolong bukakan pintu masuk." Sahut Mikoto dari dapur. Tangan kirinya saat ini sedang menggenggam gagang interkom.

Sasuke yang mendengar perintah ibunya, melangkah santai ke arah pintu. "Memangnya siapa yang datang, Kaa-san?" tanya Sasuke. Dia langsung membuka pintu beberapa saat sebelum mendengar jawaban Mikoto.

Begitu pintu dibuka, terlihat wajah Iruka yang mengurai senyum manis-nya.

"Ada dokter sekolahmu yang datang berkunjung." Jawab Mikoto dengan nada riang.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

Naruto yang ada di kamarnya, sedang duduk diam sambil memandang ke arah mangkuk berisi Osechi yang tinggal separuh. Kemudian dia melirik ke arah meja belajarnya. Disana terdapat kopian proposal 'Data Pesta Tahun Baru'.

Kembali ia menatap ke arah mangkuknya, dan mulai menyuap.

"Ugh~ Enyak.. enyak banget~ hiks!" Naruto menangis terharu saat lidahnya mencicipi rasa lezat dari Osechi buatan Mikoto.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**BREGH!**

Sasuke ingin menutup pintu rumahnya tapi keburu ditahan oleh lengan milik Iruka.

"Selamat tahun baru! Silahkan anda pergi!" sahut Sasuke, pelan.

"Apa-apaan kau, bocah?!" Iruka meggeram pelan sambil menyeringai ke arah Sasuke. "BUKA pintunya!" bisik Iruka dengan nada berbahaya.

...

**PLETAKK!**

Sasuke terlalu serius menghalangi Iruka agar tidak masuk hingga tidak menyadari adanya Mikoto yang sedang berdiri dengan kesal di belakangnya. Dan dengan satu jitakan dari Mikoto di kepala Sasuke, berhasil membuat Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari pintu masuk.

"Hahaha. Terimakasih atas kedatangan dokter! Dokter pasti ingin membesuk Naruto?!" tanya Mikoto. Wajahnya memerah karena menahan malu melihat kelakuan tidak sopan dari Sasuke.

Wajah Iruka yang semula terlihat menyeramkan, kini kembali terlihat menawan dengan senyum polos yang terlihat innocent.

"Benar, Uchiha-san. Ah~ maaf kalau kedatangan saya mengganggu anda, nyonya." Ucap Iruka. Setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh Mikoto, Iruka pun masuk dengan senyum tersipu-sipu dan wajah merona.

TLOK!

Dibelakang Iruka, berdiri Sakura dengan penampilannya yang menawan. Dengan tubuh dibalut mantel bulu warna perak dan sepasang kaki jenjang yang dibalut oleh sepasang sepatu _boots_ berwarna hitam dengan _heels_ yang cukup tinggi.

"Selamat tahun baru!" seru Sakura.

Ditangan Sakura terdapat sebuah bungkusan yang cukup besar. Ia pun ikut masuk ke dalam rumah dengan senyum yang terkembang indah.

"Saya satu klub dengan Naru-kun. Saya dengar, dia sakit sejak kemarin." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah yng terlihat sedih.

"Cuma demam ringan, tidak parah, kok! Ayo, silahkan ditemui dikamarnya." Mikoto lalu menunjukkan kepada Sakura dan Iruka letak kamar milik Naruto. Kemudian Mikoto pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan hidangan bagi tamu.

"IBU!" Sasuke berteriak kesal karena ibunya mempersilahkan Iruka dan Sakura untuk masuk, kemudian berlari kencang untuk memasuki kamar Naruto terlebih dahulu.

.Tap!

**BRAKK!**

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto dengan wajah pucat dan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Teme! Jangan masuk ke kamar orang lain secara sembarangan!" Naruto berteriak keras sambil mengacungkan sumpitnya ke arah Sasuke.

Dengan cepat Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang sedang makan sambil duduk di atas tempat tidur. "Ada Oshou Kichisa! Dia datang bersama seniormu di klub!" teriak Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam.

Perlahan wajahnya memucat. "Benarkah?!" pekiknya.

...

Setelah meletakkan sumpit dan mangkuk makannya yang telah kosong, dengan cepat Naruto beranjak menuju jendela kamarnya dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat.

"Aku kabur lewat sini saja!"

"Dobe! Kau bisa mati kalau kabur lewat jendela! Ini di lantai lima!" teriak Sasuke. Dia pun menahan pinggang Naruto, yang kini berniat untuk melompat ke bawah.

Sasuke menahan pinggang Naruto dengan kuat untuk menghalangi niat bodoh Naruto.

**CKLEKK!**

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan sosok Iruka dan Sakura yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Uchiha-san." Ucap Sakura kepada Mikoto dengan nada suara yang manis dan bibir yang tersenyum tipis.

Pintu kamar Naruto langsung ditutup oleh Iruka begitu dirinya dan Sakura memasuki kamar Naruto. Matanya langsung terpaku pada Sasuke dan Naruto yang kini berdiri sambil berpelukan di ambang jendela.

"Wah! Kau kelihatan sehat, ya?" ucap Iruka yang melihat pergulatan antara Sasuke yang ingin menahan tubuh Naruto, dengan Naruto yang meronta-ronta ingin melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke.

"TIDAAAAAK! Pulang sana!" Naruto makin histeris kemudian melemparkan gelas, mangkuk makanan yang telah kosong serta sumpit besi ke-kepala Iruka.

**DUAK! PLAKK! TRAK!**

"Kau bisa jatuh kalau mengamuk disini, dobe!" Sasuke semakin panik menahan tubuh Naruto yang memberontak sambil melempar barang-barang.

"DIAM atau kubuat panasmu jadi semakin tinggi, bocah?!" desis Iruka yang kemudian berhasil membuat SasuNaru jadi terdiam.

"Hari ini aku bawakan 'angpao' untukmu~ Maaf, ini barang bekas." Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah kantung kertas yang cukup besar dari balik mantel-nya. Kantong tersebut kemudian diletakkan di atas meja belajar milik Naruto.

"Angpao?" Naruto sedikit bergidik saat melihat senyum Sakura.

"Um. Kami pulang dulu. Jangan terlalu semangat, bisa-bisa panasmu naik lagi!" Ujar Iruka.

Sakura terdiam sejenak untuk berpandangan dengan Naruto. Wajahnya menyiratkan ekspresi terluka akibat penolakan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto secara terang-terangan.

"Kami mencemaskanmu, Naru-kun! Kami permisi~"

'Sakura-nee..' batin Naruto.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

"Jadi.. apa isinya? Naru, apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Sasuke agak penasaran dengan tingkah Naruto yang agak aneh setelah kedatangan Sakura dan Iruka.

**SREK! SREK!**

Naruto mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke. Dia pun melangkah mendekati meja belajarnya dengan diikuti oleh kemudian meraih kantong kertas di meja tersebut. Perlahan Naruto merobek kantong kertas yang diberikan oleh Sakura untuk mengetahui isi yang ada di dalamnya.

"EH?!"

"EH?! Itu kan.. kostum Ojou Kichisa?! Kenapa?! Kenapa diberikan padamu?! Dan kenapa ketua klub surat kabar yang-"

"Karena Sakura-nee adalah Ojou Kichisa! Dan aku.. direkrut jadi Ojou generasi 3!" dengan sangat terpaksa, Naruto memberitahukan kenyataan tersebut pada Sasuke.

"Apa?!"

"Kudengar kau juga di rekrut.."

**SREET!**

Sasuke menarik kantong tersebut dan memperhatikan isinya.

!?

"Bagaimana denganku?" teriak Sasuke.

"Eh?!"

"Benar! Aku juga direkrut! Tapi kenapa mereka tidak memberikan kostum untukku?!"

"Sa- Sasuke? Jangan-jangan kau..-"

"Aku bersedia melakukannya!" Sasuke berteriak sambil melempar kantong kertas yang ada di tangannya. Dia merasa agak kecewa karena tidak mendapatkan kostum seperti Naruto.

"..-ENGGAK BOLEH! Aku enggak akan mengakuinya! Aku menolak hal-hal semacam ini!" balas Naruto.

Dengan cepat Naruto memungut kantong kertas yang tadi dilempar oleh Sasuke. Kemudian dia memasukkan kostum Ojou tersebut kedalam kantongnya kembali.

Naruto lalu berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya dan membuka jendela tersebut.

**SYUUT~**

Tanpa ragu, Naruto melempar kantong kertas yang berisikan kostum Ojou Kichisa tersebut melalui jendela kamarnya hingga membuat Sasuke melongo melihatnya.

...

Di halaman apartemen saat ini, Sakura dan Iruka berjalan berdua sambil berbincang.

"Dia masih belum menerimanya." Bisik Sakura pada Iruka.

"Huh!" Iruka mendengus pelan karena kesal. "Takkan kubiarkan dia menolak! Aku akan memaksanya!"

Sakura pun _sweatdrop_ kala mendengar jawaban yang memaksa dari Iruka.

'Memangnya siapa sebenarnya orang ini?' batin Sakura.

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan si Uchiha itu? Kenapa cuma si bocah yang mendapat kostum?!" Tanya Iruka.

"Obou ingin menyerahkannya sendiri. sepertinya dia-"

"Menyukai Uchiha itu?"

"Kau membuatnya terdengar aneh~"

"Sai~" desis Iruka.

"Dia tak pernah punya pacar selama 17 tahun hidupnya. Hh~" Sakura menghela nafas pelan saat mengingat rekan satu tim-nya tersebut.

"Padahal wajahnya lumayan, tapi dia jomblo!" entah pujian atau hinaan yang dikatakan oleh Iruka, Sakura tidak peduli.

"Yah~ yang terpenting adalah hati. Meskipun begitu, kita pasti akan dicintai oleh penerus kita." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah tenang.

"Ojou-"

**BRUKK!**

Belum sempat Iruka berbicara, tiba-tiba sebuah kantong kertas terjatuh dihadapannya dan Sakura hingga memotong ucapannya.

Mereka berdua kemudian melirik ke atas, ke arah jendela kamar milik Naruto. Mereka melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang saling berdebat di depan jendela kamar tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto menutup jendela kamarnya dengan keras.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia menunduk sambil memungut kostum Ojou Kichisa yang terserak menyentuh tanah.

"BOCAH KURANG AJAR!" desis Sakura dengan '_evil smirk_' yang membuat Iruka jadi merinding melihatnya.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**AULA SEKOLAH**

**UPACARA PEMBUKAAN**

Saat ini Naruto duduk tenang di barisan para murid kelas 1. Sebenarnya dia tidak tenang sama sekali karena saat ini fikirannya dipenuhi oleh tentang Sasuke dan Sannin Kichisa.

'Aku tidak boleh kalah oleh demam ringan! Aku harus menyelamatkan Sasuke dari para Kichisa, dengan tanganku sendiri.' tekad Naruto di dalam hati.

Saat ini tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura-aura penuh semangat juang, yang dapat dirasakan oleh teman-teman yang duduk disampingnya hingga mereka agak menyingkir sedikit.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**RUANG OSIS**

Saat ini Sai dan Iruka sedang duduk berdua untuk membahas tentang Sannin Kichisa generasi 3, tepatnya hanya membahas calon Obou dan Ojou.

Iruka duduk dengan santai. Kaki kanannya bertumpu pada kaki kiri.

"Kau mau mengatakan langsung?" Tanya Iruka.

"Ya!" Sai menjawab tegas. Saat ini dia sudah mantap dengan segala keputusannya.

"Tapi, hanya jati diriku yang sudah terbongkar olehnya. Sebaiknya aku yang-"

"Dia bawahanku dan aku yang sudah menemukannya!" pekik Sai.

"Hoi.. hoi! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk merebutnya!"

"Aku tidak percaya!"

"Karena sifatmu itulah kau jadi tidak pernah punya pacar!"

TOK-TOK-TOK!

"Permisi~ apa izin sanitasi makanannya sudah selesai?" Tanya seorang murid kepada Iruka.

"Ya~ silahkan diambil." Jawab Iruka dengan senyum menawan. Raut wajahnya kini berubah menjadi ceria dibandingkan saat berdebat dengan Sai tadi. Posisi duduknya kini sudah berubah menjadi duduk tegak.

'Cih! Dasar muka dua!' Batin Sai.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

"Oi~ pengurus ruang kesehatan! Sepertinya Uchiha-kun mau ke ruang kesehatan." Seru salah seorang murid laki-laki, kepada Naruto.

Sasuke yang tadinya berniat untuk pergi secara diam-diam, kini menjadi gelagapan saat didatangi oleh Naruto.

"Ada. Apa. Di. Ruang. Kesehatan?!" Tanya Naruto dengan penekanan di tiap kalimatnya.

"Tentu saja karena aku sedang tidak enak badan, dobe!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang! Jam pelajaran sudah selesai, kan?!" setelah berkata begitu, Naruto langsung mencengkeram kerah belakang gakuran milik Sasuke dan menyeretnya pulang.

"Chotto matte! Dobe! Aku masih ada tugas OSIS!" pekik Sasuke saat Naruto menariknya untuk pulang.

"Urusai! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri!" balas Naruto.

Banyak murid yang menyaksikan hal tersebut jadi melongo' karena terheran-heran. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan berbisik-bisik dengan agak keras.

"Mereka lagi ngapain?"

"Entah!"

"Memangnya kita harus minta izin pada Uzumaki-kun untuk ke ruang kesehatan?"

"Aku baru tahu!"

"Mereka makin aneh!"

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**RUANG OSIS**

'Meski aku sudah bilang begitu pada Oshou.. Ini sudah beberapa hari sejak upacara pembukaan berlangsung. Tapi aku selalu gagal untuk berbicara dengannya!' batin Sai.

Saat ini, Sai sedang duduk di kursinya sambil merenungkan tentang beberapa hal.

-"Ketua! Aku jadi sekretaris sementara, menggantikan Sasuke!" ucap Naruto pada Sai ketika Sai menanyakan tentang Sasuke pada Naruto-**Beberapa hari yang lalu**.

-Sai membuntuti SasuNaru untuk mencari kesempatan dimana Naruto akan meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri. Tapi kesempatan itu tak kunjung datang karena Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah melepaskan pengawasannya dari Sasuke-**Dua hari yang lalu**.

-Sai yang mulai putus asa, berusaha mendatangi Sasuke ke kelasnya, namun; "Uchiha-kun sudah pulang bersama Uzumaki-kun." Jawab seorang teman sekelas SasuNaru-**Kemarin**.

'SEMUA GARA-GARA BOCAH ITU!'

"Hari ini! Aku pasti-.."

"Ketua!"

"Apa?!" teriak Sai yang kesal karena ucapannya tadi terpotong oleh panggilan dari Ten-ten.

"Eh?! Etto~ saya ingin melapor kalau Uchiha-kun tidak ikut rapat hari ini. Kabarnya dia sedang tidak enak badan." Lapor Ten-ten.

Sai langsung pundung di pojok ruangan begitu mendengar hasil laporan dari Ten-ten.

"Ketua OSIS kita memang sangat tampan dan pintar, tapi aneh!" bisik Ten-ten pada Neji dan Chouji.

"Lihat! Dia shock karena Sasuke tidak datang?!" Tanya Chouji.

"Orang-orang hanya bisa menyukainya dari kejauhan. Makanya dia tidak punya pacar." Bisik Neji kepada Ten-ten yang ada disebelahnya.

"Kasihan~" lirih ketiganya.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Apartemen**

"Tadaima!" ucap SasuNaru. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah karena Fugaku dan Mikoto belum pulang.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Sasuke membuka sepatunya dengan kasar kemudian berjalan ke ruang tamu tanpa merapikan sepatunya. Wajah Sasuke ditekuk, kesal.

Naruto yang melihatnya jadi heran dengan tingkah tidak biasa dari Sasuke. Dirinya ikut ke ruang tamu setelah meletakkan sepatu miliknya dan milik Sasuke di kotak sepatu.

"Kenapa kau kesal?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos, karena tidak mengerti.

"Urusai! Dobe!"

"Apa-apaan ucapanmu itu?!" Naruto yang kesal dengan ucapan tersebut langsung menarik pelan pipi Sasuke.

"URUSAI!" teriak Sasuke. Tangannya menepis kuat tangan Naruto dari wajahnya.

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kirinya, hendak menampar Naruto, tapi kemudian tidak jadi.

"Sejak masuk semester baru aku tidak bisa berhubungan dengan Sannin Kichisa karena KAU selalu menempel padaku! Kenapa KAU selalu menghalangiku?!"

"Kenapa kau bilang?! Aku hanya ingin menjauhkan-mu dari hal yang jahat!"

"Siapa bilang Sannin Kichisa itu jahat?!"

"Faktanya bagian pelaksana OSIS dan Sannin Kichisa saling mewaspadai! Bagaimana kau akan menghadapi ketuamu, SASUKE?!"

"Ugh~ kami bisa melakukan negosiasi!"

"Kau sadar kalau kau bersalah pada bagian pelaksana!"

"Bukan begitu, Dobe!"

"Dari tadi kau mengataiku dobe, dasar Teme!"

"Apa katamu, kuning jabrik?!"

"Kau, pantat ayam!"

"Urus dirimu sendiri, baka!"

"Pantat ayam bodoh!"

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

Setelah pertengkaran semalam suntuk, pagi-pagi sekali Naruto sudah berangkat ke sekolah untuk menemui Sai. Naruto berniat untuk meminta bantuannya.

'Kalau begini, hanya ketua OSIS yang dapat menghentikan Sasuke!' batin Naruto.

**RUANG OSIS**

"Ketua OSIS! Aku mau bicara secara pribadi!" pekik Naruto sesaat setelah ia menemui Sai yang duduk sendiri di dalam ruangannya.

Sai yang sedang _bad mood_karena sudah berhari-hari tidak bisa bertemu Sasuke akibat perbuatan Naruto, hanya menanggapi Naruto dengan malas. "Hm. Kenapa?" tanyanya tanpa melirik ke arah Naruto sedikitpun.

"Ini masalah tentang Sasuke!"

"Hah? Uchiha?" Sai yang merasa tertarik langsung berpaling dan menatap wajah Naruto.

"Sekarang, Sasuke akan bergabung dengan orang jahat!"

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Kelas 1-A**

'Lho? Tumben si dobe tidak ada.' Sasuke melihat keseluruh penjuru kelas, mencari keberadaan Naruto. 'Hinaan dariku kemarin ternyata efektif!'

"Woi! Chicken Butt!"

Sasuke yang merasa terhina, langsung memalingkan wajah ke arah sumber suara yang ternyata adalah Sakura.

"Hah?! Eh! Oj- um~ Haruno-senpai!"

"Yup! Dimana Naru-kun?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada riang.

"Entahlah. Dia tidak ada disini."

"Cih! Begitu~ bocah satu itu tak pernah muncul di klub! Sekarang dia mulai bertingkah seperti menghindar dariku." Desis Sakura dengan senyum iblis.

Bulu kuduk Sasuke jadi meremang saat melihatnya.

"APa senpai hanya ada perlu dengannya?! Bagaimana denganku!"

"Gomen ne.~ Aku tidak memiliki wewenang atas dirimu. 'Dia' akan marah kalau aku salah bicara."

"Hah?!"

"Ah~ bukan apa-apa! Saat ini aku tidak punya keperluan apapun denganmu."

"Begitu? Hm~ Aku ingin curhat sedikit." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah lesu.

"Hei! Jangan berwajah seperti itu! Apa boleh buat. Aku tahu masalah yang sedang kau fikirkan! Ayo, ikut denganku! Akan kupertemukan kau dengan orang yang ingin kau temui."

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Ruang OSIS**

"Berbuat jahat?!"

"Benar! Sebagai atasan Sasuke, ketua harus menghentikannya!"

Bip-Bip-Bip

Sai dan Naruto langsung terdiam saat mendengar suara dering tanda pesan masuk dari ponsel milik Sai. Naruto menunggu Sai yang sedang membaca isi pesannya.

Tiba-tiba Sai berdiri kemudian meraih sebuah kantung kertas yang tadinya berada di dalam lemari berkas.

"Ayo pindah tempat!" Sai memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam kantung gakurannya. Lalu dia berjalan melewati Naruto.

"Eh? Ke- kemana?" Naruto ikut berjalan dibelakang Sai.

"Ke ruang kesehatan!"

Wajah Naruto langsung memucat. Namun sebelum dia sempat melarikan diri, Sai sudah keburu menarik kerah belakang kemeja miliknya sehingga Naruto ikut terseret mengikuti Sai.

"Aku tidak mau! Jangan kesana! Aku tidak mau! TIDAAAAAK~" teriak Naruto.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Ruang Kesehatan**

"TIDAAAAAK~"

Sasuke yang sedang duduk diantara Sakura dan Iruka terlonjak kaget saat mendengar teriakan histeris dari Naruto.

"Ah~ akhirnya dia datang!" seru Sakura. Wajahnya kini berseri-seri karena senang.

"Eh, Naru?! Ketua?!" seru Sasuke. Dia agak kaget melihat kedua orang tersebut yang datang secara bersamaan.

Iruka yang sedang bersantai sambil menyesap kopi hangat sambil bersandar di sofa, ikut mengalihkan perhatian ke arah Naruto yang datang bersama Sai.

"Eh?! Uchiha?" Sai agak kaget begitu melihat Sasuke berada bersama Iruka dan Sakura.

"Gyaaaaa! Mereka berkumpul lagi! Ketua, kaburlah! Ini sarang penjahat! Mereka ini-"

"Waaa! Naru-dobe!" Sasuke berseru keras karena panik saat mendengar ucapan Naruto yang ditujukan pada Sai.

(**A/N **: SasuNaru sama sekali belum tahu identitas rahasia Sai. Mereka cuma tahu identitas rahasia Iruka dan Sakura.)

"Ck! Kalau kau jadi penerus kami, jangan pernah bilang seperti itu lagi! Aku mengerti kalau kau sedang bingung saat ini~" Iruka berdecak sebal begitu mendengar kalimat Naruto.

Sasuke kian panik, takut bila Sai (Ketua OSIS) mengetahui makna pembicaraan tersebut.

"Osh- Eh, dokter Iruka!" pekik Sasuke.

Sai yang merasa diabaikan sedari tadi, kini merengut kesal dan menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. "Kau bersedia, Uchiha?!" tanyanya.

"Hah?!"

"Kau belum bilang, Ojou?"

"Bukankah kau ingin mengatakannya sendiri?" Jawab Sakura dengan nada santai. Perlahan dia menyesap teh yang baru dibuatnya.

**SREKK!**

Tanpa basa-basi, Sai lansung menyerahkan kantong kertas yang dipegangnya sedari tadi kehadapan Sasuke. Sasuke pun menerima dengan kedua belah tangannya.

"Hh~ gomen ne. Kami bukanlah orang jahat. Ini, ambil lah!" ucap Sai.

"Itu 'angpao' untukmu. Terimalah~" ungkap Sakura dengan nada santai sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Hi.. hi.. hi.." Sakura yang melihat ekspresi kebingungan di wajah Sasuke, jadi terkikik geli.

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengeluarkan isi yang ada di dalam kantong tersebut.

SasuNaru sama-sama terkejut saat melihat isi kantong yang berupa kostum Obou Kichisa.

'APAA?! Jadi, ketua OSIS adalah Obou Kichisa?!' batin SasuNaru.

Naruto yang wajahnya kini pucat, perlahan tersadar dan berencana untuk melarikan diri dari ruangan tersebut. Namun, rencana hanya tinggal rencana. Wajahnya yang sudah pucat kini semakin pucat saat menyadari bahwa tangan kanan-nya digenggam erat oleh Sai.

"Kalian berdua sudah ditunjuk! Jadi menyerahlah. Inilah yang dinamakan tragedi nasib." Eek Sai dengan nada suara dan ekspresi wajah yang datar.

"Bukankah sebagai anggota pelaksana aku tidak seharusnya menjadi anggota Kichisa?! Kenapa malah jadi seperti ini?!" pekik Sasuke. Dia benar-benar bingung saat ini.

"Hn! Ada pepatah lama yang berbunyi : Yang tidak mau di adili saat terang, akan mati dibawah hukum kegelapan.!" Jawab Sai dengan wajah innocent.

Iruka yang mendengarnya jadi sedikit _sweatdrop_ karena kagum dan heran. 'Berapa sih umur bocah ini? Kok dia bisa tahu pepatah lama seperti itu?! Sugoii~' batin Iruka.

**PLAKK!**

Iruka menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Kemudian dia memasang _evil smirk_ yang membuat SasuNaru jadi gemetar karena merasakan firasat buruk.

"Yak! Pesta tahun baru akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Dengan berakhirnya rapat ini, maka kalian telah resmi menjadi angota Sannin Kichisa generasi 3!"

Naruto mulai menitikkan air mata karena takut dan kesal. "Ti- ti-.."

"Sejak musim semi.. kalian akan bernasib baik~" ucap Iruka dengan nada mengejek yang membuat Naruto makin menangis, panik.

"Tidaaaaaaak!" Teriak SasuNaru.

"Khe.. he.. he.. he.. he~" ejek Iruka dan Sakura. Sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum mengejek kebodohan Sasuke dan Naruto yang bisa terjebak dengan mudah.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

END or T.B.C.?

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

Terimakasih atas segala review dari :

**Uzumakinamikazehaki**** ,**

**Yuka Namikaze**** ,**

**anginmasadepan470 ,**

**EstrellaNamikaze ,**

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii ,**

**Guest ( **siapapun anda yang telah me-review di chap 1 pada 28 Feb, Ahn ucapkan arigatou atas reviewnya dan gomen karena Ahn lupa tulis balasan reviewnya T^T **) ,**

**byakko-san atau ryu-san** **(** kalau namanya enggak dipisah, nanti namanya hilang **),**

**Akira No Sikhigawa ,**

**lola-san atau autumngirl-san ****(** kalau namanya enggak dipisah, nanti namanya hilang**),**

**Heiwajima Shizaya,**

**Hikari,**

**Vianycka Hime,**

**Himawari Wia.**

Review dari kalian semua, sangat berarti bagi Ahn.! *v*)/

~*~.Arigatou.~*~

Karena Ahn berniat untuk hiatus sementara, maka chap selanjutnya akan dipublish setelah masa ujian berakhir.~Ahn harus melaksanakan ujian dan mengikuti kegiatan studi tour, tanpa laptop. Makanya, Ahn gak bisa update.~

Mungkin Ahn akan kembali melanjutkan fict ini, setelah satu bulan dari sekarang, **tergantung mood** serta pendapat dari para readers dan reviewers.~

~*~.Arigatou.~*~


End file.
